


An Unexpected Encounter

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The story of how you met Brian and how he came to be your sugar daddy.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 86
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So unlike most of the other works in the series, this one will be a few chapters because I wanted to make a little development between when you first meet Brian and when he actually becomes your sugar daddy, but I'll still try to add enough smut to make it worth your while ;)
> 
> This was actually somebody's suggestion and I'd love to formally dedicate it to them but since they're anonymous I'll do it here (and I have no problem with that...I'm the one posting anonymously first!)
> 
> Please enjoy!

“See you in class!”

Your fake smile following your comment as your classmate walked away quickly faltered, rolling your eyes at the frustrating past hour that had made your head start to throb. Partner projects were never your favorite thing, somehow always getting paired with the person who couldn’t care less about the class - if they even remembered what it was about. 

The bustling cafe around you did absolutely nothing to help your budding headache, people milling about and enjoying the shelter from the blistering cold outside making you wish that was all you had come there for too. But the approach of another university break for the winter holidays lended itself to countless projects and your astronomy class was of no exception, so you were determined to get the work out of the way - even if it meant badgering your partner to come out on the weekend and at least look over all the work you had done to make up for their lack of practically any contributions.

You shut your notebook as you reached for the forgotten mug left on the table, grimacing as you took a sip of the completely cooled tea. Just as you relaxed back into your seat, a tall figure stepped into your field of vision just inches away from the other side of the table and prompted you to look up.

“Is this seat taken?” The tall man asked, pointing at the empty chair sat across from you while clutching his own drink in his other hand. 

“No, it’s all yours,” You smiled in response as you set the mug back down. “I was just about to leave if you’re expecting someone.”

“Nope, just me today,” The stranger grinned back, folding his knees as he sat in the relatively small chair in an obvious effort not to invade your space with his long legs. You took note of his large presence, the timidness in his voice contrasting the length of his limbs and the bushiness of his curly hair that seemed to threaten to consume his face. “Do you come here often?”

You blushed at his question, clearly caught off guard by his words and looking down at the table as you thought of an answer.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I should’ve worded that differently,” He laughed, making you feel a little more at ease as you returned your gaze back to his with a small smile. “I’m a friend of the owner and I just don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“I usually come pretty late at night to finish up my work,” You answered with a shrug of your shoulders. “It’s a lot less busy then.”

“I understand...so what made you decide to come on a Saturday afternoon?” The man continued, nodding his head towards the notebook sitting underneath your hand. 

“Project,” You responded, tapping the shiny cover of the notebook. “I always get paired up with the uni student who seems to have forgotten they’re actually going for a degree.”

He laughed at your joke, another blush threatening to betray the color of your cheeks. You weren’t sure why you felt some sort of way towards him, generally not one to talk to older looking men and confused as to why he had some sort of effect on you after only seconds of talking. A quick glance to your watch told you that you had to actually get going soon, desperate not to get another scolding from your friends for potentially making them late to their beloved Saturday night parties that all felt the same to you, and you were surprised to feel a little upset that you’d have to cut the conversation short. 

“Speaking of university, I’ve gotta head off,” You sighed, slipping your notebook back into your bag and slipping your jacket over your shoulders. “Can’t risk missing a night of getting pissed on cheap alcohol just to feel even worse the next morning.”

“What a shame,” He laughed again and you were grateful for the scarf you wrapped around your neck that partially hid your completely flushed cheeks. “But I wish you luck in getting the full young adult experience.”

You sheepishly nodded at his comment as you stood up and slung your bag over your shoulder, reaching out a cordial hand to him. “It was nice to meet you…”

“Brian,” The stranger supplied as he gently shook your hand, finally giving a name to the face that you wished you wouldn’t have to walk away from so soon. You remembered to give him your name back before walking away, looking over your shoulder one last time before pushing the door open to find him still smiling at you. 

The rest of the day felt like a strange blur, getting ready for an evening out by dressing in your go-to tight yet comfortable outfit that gave you a boost of confidence without giving the scummy frat boys the idea you wanted them all over you and meeting your friends at another random flat owned by another student who probably flunked one too many classes but still hung around enough on campus to have a large reputation. The whole time it was difficult to focus on anything except your unexpected encounter earlier in the day, replaying the scene in your mind and cursing the way your face refused to not blush as you dwelled on the handsome stranger. 

You rested your hands on the refreshing coldness of the metal railing surrounding the balcony as the party raged on behind you inside, letting out a sigh as you stared into the dark night sky. There was luckily nobody else outside to bother your train of thought and you bit your lip as you pondered on why this man had made such an impact on you in just a few lines of conversation.

“Everything alright out here?” Someone loudly called behind you, making you turn around to discover it was only your friend who had clearly already had too much. You smiled as she walked towards you to take up the open space next to you and copy your stance, failing to stand up as straight as she clutched onto the mostly empty beer bottle in her hand. “How come you’re not inside? I think I saw that Joe guy from my chem class staring at you.”

You let out a small huff of a laugh at her added comment, shaking your head in a futile attempt to clear your thoughts. “I just needed some fresh air...how come _ you’re  _ not inside?”

“You’ve been acting strange all night. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, maybe I’m feeling a little burnt out from school,” You supplied, holding back a shiver as a strong gust of air cut through the city. Your friend tilted her head at you in disbelief, but breaking out into a giggle when she realised you weren’t going to give her any more information than that.

“That’s why you should have a few!” She whispered, lightly knocking your hand with the bottle and making a smile tug at your lips. 

“Alright, alright,” You sighed, letting her grab your hand to pull your back into the heated mess of bodies all strewn about the tight living room and pouring you a drink.

You decided to hold back more than you normally would, casually sipping on the liquor in your cup instead of pounding back shots like the already wasted peers surrounding you as the indistinguishable music played on in the background. Your mind was still occupied with Brian as you leant against the wall, closing your eyes in an attempt to hold onto the few images of him that the alcohol starting to course through your veins threatened to erase. 

In the end, you only stayed at the party for a few hours before telling your friends you were heading out and walking yourself back to your own flat that your boring job at the supermarket mixed with the start-up money your parents supplied you allowed you to pay for. You liked having the independence of not having to live on campus but sometimes felt as if you were missing out when the loneliness of your place sank in on slow nights between days of classes. 

You didn’t even bother to turn the lights on as you strolled through your flat, stripping yourself of your outfit in the dark to change into a more comfortable set of pyjamas and flop onto your bed. You huffed into your pillow as you tightly shut your eyes, failing to force yourself into sleeping and tossing around on your sheets as you refused to give up. 

Brian still weighed on your mind and you couldn’t shake the feeling that you’d somehow met him before, turning on your side to switch on the radio sat on your bedside table. You didn’t give the classic rock song you’d probably heard as a kid a chance to play out, quickly changing the station with the thought that heavier music wouldn’t be of much help to your current state. You turned the volume dial down before shifting to lay on your back, staring up at the ceiling and pondering on your feelings as you had many nights before. This time was different, however, now focused on an older man who was still essentially a stranger that you assumed probably thought much less of your encounter. 

That didn’t stop you from continuing to think about the features of his face, smiling to yourself as you imagined the rigid lines of his jaw and tried to remember the feel of his rough hand encasing yours in his. You shut your eyes as you trailed one of your hands towards the waistband of your soft shorts, blushing to nobody as you slipped your fingers past the elastic of your underwear. 

A soft gasp left your mouth as you pressed your pointer finger against your folds, embarrassed about the wetness already there despite nobody else knowing how riled up you apparently were from just thinking about Brian. Your free hand clutched onto the sheets as you wasted no time in slipping your now coated finger inside of yourself, moaning over the faint music still playing from your radio as you imagined it was really him instead of you. The lewd squelching sound as you added a second digit only made your head spin even more, arching your hips off of the mattress as you began to pump your fingers. 

You gave your chest a quick squeeze and let out a shuddery breath as your fingers ghosted over your clothed nipple, admonishing yourself a little by teasingly rubbing your hand over the sensitive nub. You felt the telltale tingle of your orgasm starting to brew as you gently tugged at your hard nipples, dragging your attention back to your work between your legs by increasing the speed at which you thrust your fingers into yourself. 

You jerked against the sheets with a loud moan when you used your unoccupied hand to rub at your clit, panting as you got closer and closer to your release. Your mind had still been focused on Brian the entire time, holding onto the detailed image of him in your head as you pleasured yourself and wishing he was there with you. One final whisper of his name mixed with the increased attention to your throbbing core had you sent over the edge, groaning as your muscles tensed before completely relaxing as the euphoric pleasure washed over you. 

You rolled onto your side after the initial shocks of your orgasm had subsided, pulling your blanket over yourself as you came down from your high. The sky was incredibly clear as you glanced out of the window, curling up on yourself as you tried to ignore the implications of what you just did. 

And you’d deny it to anyone who asked, but you hoped Brian was out there somewhere thinking about you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short and kinda cringe but I'm honestly so much better at writing smut...so I hope this is still enjoyable lol
> 
> I promise I'll get to the smut soon!

You groaned into your pillow as the blaring sound of your alarm refused to let you sleep any longer, its incessant beeping making you roll over turn it off before it drove you completely mad. The still rising sun barely cast its dim glow hidden by the ever present clouds settled over most of London into your room and you squinted at the clock to find it was only half past seven, loudly sighing to yourself as you remembered you had offered to take your coworker’s earlier shift this Sunday. You begrudgingly sat up in your bed as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, yawning and feeling grateful you’d decided to take it slow on the alcohol last night. 

The absence of a terrible hangover didn’t make getting up before most others on a day normally spent relaxing any better, but you knew it was better to give yourself time to properly wake up before heading off to bag groceries for a few hours. The events of yesterday still lingered in your mind as you waited for the shower to warm up, intensely ridiculing yourself in the mirror and frowning as you noticed the slight bags under your eyes. You felt silly for getting so worked up over a probably meaningless conversation with a stranger and shook your head in disbelief as you pulled back the curtain to step under the lukewarm spray. 

You decided it was best to focus on other things as you cleaned yourself off, letting the dread and guilt of having so many assignments left to complete for your classes take the place of your faint memory of Brian. The day even seemed as if it was bound to go smoothly and follow your normal, boring routine as you got dressed in your less than fashionable uniform - cursing the shop’s policy of dark dress trousers and a complementing white button-up. 

It was already quarter to noon by the time you left your flat, zipping up your coat as you scurried out of the building knowing you’d have to rush to make it to work on time. You decided to walk instead of waiting around for a bus just to go a couple blocks and shoved your hands inside your pockets as you sped-walked down the street. You had only made it a handful of steps towards your destination when a call of your name from across the pavement made you completely stop in your tracks. 

You turned your head to find a newly familiar curly-haired man bringing his hand up to wave at you, hoping the cold weather would finally contain the blush that seemed to never fade when he was on your mind. You couldn’t help the smile that took over your features as he checked both ways before crossing the road and walking up to you. His height was much more apparent now that you were both standing up, sure your pace as the both of you continued in the direction you had started in was tortuously slow for him.

“Weird we went from strangers to running into each other two days in a row,” You said as you tilted your gaze up to him, feeling slightly intimidated as he unintentionally hovered over you. 

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Brian smiled back with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Hopefully a good one,” You responded with your own shrug, making him quietly laugh just as you had the day before.

“So where are you headed today?”

“Work,” You sighed, kicking at a pebble as you approached a crosswalk. 

“Bummer...maybe it is a bad sign since you’re always headed off when I show up,” He joked, looking down at you and making you giggle. 

“I promise I’m not _ always  _ busy,” You reassured, raising your voice slightly as the whizzing of cars passing by threatened to drown you out. “Just most of the time.”

“Then maybe we could meet up one of the times you’re not…”

You raised your eyebrows and tilted your head at his bold words as the both of you came to a stop at the busy corner, trying to give off an air of confidence instead of the anxiousness consuming your thoughts as you realised you were practically flirting with him.

“You know, just to properly chat for once,” He clarified, averting his gaze from you almost as if he was the nervous one. 

“Is this just an elaborate way to ask for my number?” You smiled, trying to hide your excitement when he nodded and chewed on his lip upon being called out. “Got a pen?”

You smirked when he promptly pulled a pen from inside his own jacket, patting your purse in search of finding something to write on. “Damn, I don’t have any paper with me,” You muttered as he handed you the writing utensil, disappointed to think this might be the last time you’d get to see him. 

“No problem,” Brian grinned, pulling off his glove and extending his hand out towards you. You rolled your eyes as you took the cap off of the pen and took his hand in yours, savouring the feel even though you still had your own glove on. You could tell from the corner of your eyes that he was staring at you as you hastily scribbled down the memorized digits and tried not to give your emotions away with a quick smile as you dropped his hand and recapped the pen. 

“Until we meet again, Brian,” You said with a nod, turning on your heel to wait at the crosswalk, hoping you sounded mysterious more than rude. You heard him walk away after a few seconds, slightly turning your head to see him slipping the glove off again to study the numbers you had written on his skin. Someone walking by must’ve also recognized him and you threw away the moral code of not eavesdropping out of curiosity to listen in thanks to your still close proximity as the two started talking. 

_ “Excuse me...you’re Brian May, right? Could I get your autograph?” _

You didn’t get to hear anymore of the conversation, pulling yourself back to reality as the traffic stopped and allowed you to continue on your way - definitely power walking now to avoid another lecture from your manager about punctuality. As your feet continued to lead you to the supermarket, your mind was still stuck on the meaning of his other interaction, searching every part of your brain you could to figure out where you’d seen him before. You mused that maybe he was just relatively famous, an impressionable face maybe featured in a magazine once or twice for whatever reason he had gained popularity. 

Before you knew it, you had clocked into your shift and deeply sighed as you tried to actually focus as you tied the useless apron around your waist. You had caught the attention of your coworker who seemed just as excited to be opening the store on a blistering cold Sunday, giving them a cordial smile as you made your way out of the back as slowly as possible. 

“Something on your mind?” The other middle-aged woman asked, strolling next to you and copying your pace - clearly not intent on starting any earlier than you. 

“Do you know the name Brian May?” You blurted out, turning your head towards her while burying your hands in your pockets once again. 

“Sounds familiar...someone you know?” She asked back, looking up at the ceiling as if she’d find the answer up there.

“No,” You lied, clearing your throat, “I think he’s famous but I can’t remember what for.”

“Oh, I know!” Your coworker exclaimed, comically hitting herself on the forehead. “I’m pretty sure he’s a musician! Can’t remember what band though...my kids are into all that rock music and I’ve definitely heard that name.”

You nodded at her explanation, thanking her for the help and taking one last deep breath in a fruitless attempt to clear your mind of everything. Your shift seemed to last an eternity, the few customers coming in every now and then breaking the unbearable boredom of standing behind a cash register that made your eyelids feel heavy as the effects of staying out last night took a toll on you. 

You only seemed to get your energy back when the clock struck five and your boss allowed you to go home early thanks to the lack of business that anyone else could’ve predicted. You briskly walked home in the faint sunlight rapidly being replaced by the darkness of the night, smiling as you passed the spot where you had seen Brian just a few hours ago.

You didn’t even bother to take your coat off as you unlocked the door to enter your flat, shutting the door behind you with less care than normal and turning the light on to your living room that really took up most of the space you paid for. You picked up your rarely used bin of CDs next to your small stereo and plopped yourself onto the cheap couch. 

The pile of discarded discs was starting to spill onto the floor as you took each one out, trying to find any saved from your early teenage years that could give you an answer to Brian’s fame. Your eyes widened as you plucked one of the final CDs from the bottom of the bin, placing your hand over your mouth and letting the container fall to the ground. 

As you stared at the familiar case presenting four men you never thought you’d forget purchased years ago with your saved up allowance money the realisation finally hit you: your flirtatious stranger was no other than Queen’s legendary guitarist, Brian May.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating two days in a row, but I'm just so enamored with this story line that I can't help it. 
> 
> This chapter's a little longer than the last, but still not terribly long because I'm absolutely terrible at writing anything that's not smut...but I added a little taste of it in this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

You felt ridiculous as you stared up at the ceiling, chewing on your fingernail and sinking into the plush couch cushions you rarely had a chance to relax on. Not that you really had time to sit back from the hectic nature of your life, but the blank pages waiting to be filled with upcoming assignments left alone in your bag didn’t seem as important in the moment. 

Of course Brian seemed familiar; you’d spent many years of your childhood listening to Queen’s songs on the radio and constantly begging your parents to buy your their albums. You swore you’d never feel more joy than the birthday years ago that you ripped away the wrapping paper to find your own CD player and a couple discs of Queen’s earliest albums underneath, and practically played them to death in the following years. Eventually they were buried beneath many other interests you explored as you grew up and conformed to the status quo in order to fit it, but you knew the discs were still to be found somewhere in your childhood bedroom. 

After the initial shock of figuring out your perfect stranger was actually a famous rockstar, you buried the CD back in the bin and made you way over to the fridge to pull out the forgotten, cheap bottle of wine someone had gifted you for your last birthday. You didn’t even bother to take out a glass, twisting the cork off and shuffling back to the sofa to drink away your confusion. The lack of working heat in your flat made itself apparent, the alcohol providing you some warmth in addition to the soft lining of your still buttoned-up jacket that you were glad you had splurged on. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you first came home and starred sipping from the bottle because your mind had refused to stop racing with a million questions about the current situation. You knew the sun had set at least a few hours ago and the cheesy sit-com droning on from the television occasionally cutting though your train of thought told you it certainly wasn’t still early.

_ How did I not realise it was him? _

_ Why is he talking to me of all people? _

_ Isn’t he already with somebody his own age? _

_ What if this is all some twisted joke? _

_ Maybe I’ve just interpreted everything wrong...but why would he ask for my number? _

_ What does Brian May want with me? _

The shrill ring of the telephone on the wall interrupted your mental spiral, sighing to yourself as you stood up from the couch to trudge towards the sound. You prayed it wasn’t anyone you really knew, not exactly in the mood to get into what had happened the past two days but fearing you wouldn’t be able to hold back in the hopes of some other perspective on your circumstances even though you weren’t sure you _ should  _ be telling anyone about this. Fate seemed to be at least a little on your side when the enthusiastic voice on the other end turned out to be a telemarketer, still chattering on as you pulled the phone from your ear to hang it back up.

The alcohol coursing through your veins suddenly made the room feel unbearably hot and you shrugged your coat off to aimlessly throw it at the sofa, not bothering to see where it landed as you stumbled towards the bathroom. You definitely weren’t pissed off of what probably equated to a couple glasses of wine drunk from the bottle, but the harsh light of the bathroom made you squint at your bloodshot eyes in the mirror as you leant against the counter to steady yourself. You laughed at yourself as you realised you were still dressed in your drab uniform and ducked down to splash your face with the cool water, knowing better than to let yourself fall asleep with a face full of makeup despite being a little tipsy. You still didn’t change your outfit, though, going back into the living room and repositioning yourself on the couch as the new heaviness of your eyelids took over your very occupied mind. 

_ You lightly moaned as Brian pushed your arms into the mattress, effectively pinning you down with both your wrists held above your head in his tight grasp. His hips were tortuously stilled with his cock buried to the hilt between your legs and balls resting against your bare skin, his usually gentle smile turned into a sneer as he glanced down at you.  _

_ “This exactly what you wanted, love?” Brian mocked, using his free hand to drag a finger teasingly along the line of your jaw. “Completely powerless and at my mercy?” _

_ “Yes sir,” You gasped, tensing against the mattress when his hand dropped to gently but presently wrap around your neck.  _

_ “Already falling apart and I’ve barely even touched you...but I’d expect nothing more from my little slut,” He whispered, punctuating the last word and making more arousal flood your core as he verbally degraded you. “You’re going to have to beg for it if you want me to move.” _

_ “P-please, Daddy,” You stuttered, holding down a moan when the pad of his thumb stroked along the column of your throat. “Please fuck me like the whore I am, I want to feel you move inside of me and fill me up. I wanna be your good girl.” _

_ “Hmm...doesn’t sound very convincing to me,” Brian responded with a slight roll of his hips just to drive you mad. “Maybe I should just leave and-” _

_ “No!” You cut him off before he could finish, staring up into his lust-blown eyes with your own and pursing your lips out in a pout. “I need you to split me open with your cock, fuck, please…” _

_ “Well since you’re absolutely gagging for it,” He sighed, pulling his hips back and forcing a whine from your throat when he stayed still once again. “You’re not allowed to cum until I’m done with you.” _

_ You nodded at his statement, helpless to do anything else, and arched off the mattress when he slammed his hips back against yours. His demand seemed impossible as he set a brutal pace of thrusting his hips, pleasure edging on the side of painful shooting up your spine each time his cock completely disappeared inside of you.  _

_ Your eyes rolled back when his hand tightened around your neck, shallowly breathing as he slightly cut off your air supply and looking up at him with hooded eyes as he continued to press your arms into the mattress.  _

_ “If only you could see yourself...so submissive and willing to let me do anything I want with your body,” He growled out, sporadically stopping between words as he continued to pound into you. You were helpless to do anything to respond in your position, clenching around him as you fought off your orgasm and spreading your legs impossibly wider. A deep breath filled your lungs when his hand left your throat to grope at your chest, fluttering your eyelids in an effort to keep them open as your body shifted against the sheets.  _

_ “I’m yours to use, Daddy,” You whispered, arching into his touch when his hand kept travelling lower.  _

_ “Of course you are,” He responded with another evil smile, slowing his hips and quietly laughing at your upset reaction.  _

_ You whined when he completely pulled out and watched as he shifted to lay down on the mattress, twisting the cramps from your wrists arms that were now free from his hold. You understood his silent message, moving to straddle his lap and softly moaning when his fingertips possessively dug into your hips.  _

_ It would be pointless to make him wait, sinking down on his cock and relishing in the deep moan that fell past his lips as your backside sat flush with his hips, your own hands resting against his chest as you adjusted to the euphoric stretch of his length against your walls. A gasp from you filled the room as you started to move your hips and Brian’s fingers harshly pressed into your skin, surely hard enough to leave bruises.  _

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You chanted, digging your own fingers into his chest hair as a light form of retaliation to his dominance while you continued to bounce in his lap.  _

_ You hoarsely moaned when a large hand left your hip to swiftly smack your arse, tipping your head back as you tried to keep up a steady pace. “Such a naughty mouth,” Brian scolded, returning his grasp back to your hips. “Better be careful...unless you want Daddy to-” _

You were jerked awake by a sharp knock on your door, burying your face in your hands as you recovered from your dream and realised your heart rate was still much faster than normal. You sat up from the odd position on the couch, quietly groaning at the acute pain in your neck from falling asleep half propped up on the armrest. You blushed as you felt the wet spot between your legs as you stood up to answer the door, grateful for the dark color of your work trousers you’d never changed out of. You couldn’t control the annoyed look on your face as you swung open the door to find your landlord, scowling as the bright sunlight filling the usually dank and depressing hallway hit your face. 

“Wow, you look terrible,” He muttered, crossing his arms while looking you up and down.

“What do you want?” You snarkily asked back, not in the mood to deal with his blatant disregard for human decency. 

“I wanted to remind you that rent’s due tomorrow.”

“I know,” You sighed, rolling your eyes. “Have I ever been late?”

“No...just a reminder,” He continued, tilting his head defensively at you.

“Great, now goodbye,” You smiled, shutting the door and shaking your head when you heard his responding scoff.

“Nice to see you too!” He yelled before walking away, the loud thump of his footsteps fading as you disappeared back into your flat. 

You huffed as you heard the faint beeping of your alarm clock emitting from your room, upset you’d have to rush for the second morning in a row. You hardly had time to reminisce on your steamy dream as you hurried to get ready and make the bus on time, only stopping to think when you plopped into a seat near the window just before the bus sped off down the road. 

You were sick of blushing at this point, but couldn’t deny how embarrassed you were about the dream and of the fact you wished it was real. You certainly weren’t new to the territory of exploring rougher things in the bedroom, but you wondered how your mind had supplied such a vivid scene of events you’d never actually experienced. You held down a smile as you remembered the nicknames you’d called in the dream, tightly crossing your legs and deciding to move on to focusing on other things to avoid the small tingle of arousal forming deep in your stomach. 

As much as you would’ve loved to live in a perfect, fairy-tale world where you’d just fall into Brian’s arms, reality just unfortunately wasn’t like that. The routine boringness of a Monday morning filled with end of term classes continued on and kept your mind away from things, regretting spending most of your weekend on other tasks - and people - as you hunched over the worn desk in the library between classes in an attempt to at least get some work done.

In fact, the whole ordeal seemed like a distant memory as the weekdays passed by, the stress and importance of schoolwork occupying most of your time when working at the supermarket didn’t. It wasn’t until Thursday when you walked into the mostly empty cafe when you’d first met Brian that you realised he had never called despite having your number. You tried not to feel disappointed at that fact as you ordered your normal drink and sat in the same spot you had not even a week ago, pulling out your notebook and getting to work on finishing that damned astronomy project you were definitely doing on your own at this point. 

You had fallen back into a normal routine of getting lost in your assignments, barely noticing the clanging of the bell fixed to the door that signaled another customer had walked in. You didn’t bother to look up, erasing a mistake in your writing and missing the new person’s voice as you focused on changing your mess-up. 

The only thing to make you look up was a sudden change in lighting, raising your eyebrows as you found your new curly-haired acquaintance standing just as he had a few days ago. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked with a sly smile, repeating his first words to you and making you shake your head in disbelief. You set your pencil down as he sat across from you once again, setting his own drink on the small table and linking his fingers together before resting them in his lap. 

“You never called,” You sighed, matching his stance and setting your own laced together fingers on top of your opened notebook. 

“I know, I know, I just got busy...and I want to apologize, so I got you this flower,” Brian grinned, pulling a bright yellow dandelion from a pocket inside of his jacket. 

You laughed as he handed you the plant, twirling it in your fingers and failing to hold back a genuine smile. “This is technically a weed...but I’ll accept it.” He shrugged his shoulders as you took a deep breath as you set the present down, knowing you had to bring your realisation up to him. “Can I ask you something, Brian?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“You’re Brian...as in Brian May from Queen, right?” You sheepishly asked, casting your gaze down and nervously tapping the paper beneath your fingers. 

He stayed silent for a few seconds, sighing as he sat up in his chair. “I was wondering if you’d ever catch on.”

“Oh God, I’m such an idiot,” You mumbled, looking up at him and resting your chin in your palm as your cheeks heated up in shame. “I’m so embarrassed, I didn’t even realise until a few days ago.”

“Don’t be,” He smiled, making you feel a little better but doing nothing to reduce the bright blush painting your cheeks. “At least I know you weren’t being nice to me just because I’m famous.”

You softly laughed at his joke, still finding it hard to keep his gaze now that it was confirmed you had been talking to one of your childhood crushes for some lucky reason. “So what are you doing here, chatting with me?”

“Well I _ am  _ a normal person if you strip away all the money and fame,” Brian answered, taking a sip from his drink and winking at you. “But I’m not sure...there was something about you the first time we talked, and it seemed like fate that we met again the next day.”

You nodded at his explanation, not sure what to add to the conversation next and compensating by taking a sip of your own lukewarm tea, trying not to notice the way his gaze was still locked onto you. He seemed to sense your hesitation, clearing his throat and attempting to change the subject. “You never did tell me what kind of project you’re working on.”

“Oh...it’s, um, for my astronomy class,” You stuttered, looking back up at him and watching as his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Really? I’m sort of a sucker for astronomy myself,” He replied, leaning forward to get a look at what you were writing. 

“You are?” You asked, suddenly nervous for him to be potentially scrutinizing your work.

“Yeah...I’ve just done some work in obtaining a doctorate in astrophysics,” Brian responded as if he was mentioning taking a class or two in the subject. He laughed at your widened eyes, clearly not expecting your reaction and sitting back in his chair with a smirk. “I haven’t gotten it yet, though!”

“So being a world-known rockstar wasn’t enough, now you need a doctorate too?” You joked, hiding your smile behind the mug as you took another shallow sip of the drink.

“Ouch,” He scoffed, dropping his jaw in mock offense, “I don’t call for a couple days and this is how I get treated? I can’t imagine if I’d waited until tomorrow to come here.”

“It’s rude to leave a girl hanging,” You warned, crossing your arms and holding down another smile. 

“I believe you’re the one always leaving me,” Brian corrected, reminding you of your previous meetings. 

“Well I’m in no rush tonight,” You responded in a timid voice, scared to act so flirtatious with such a famous man. 

“That’s good...because neither am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days in a row!
> 
> I'm really enjoying this story and although I'm not great at writing it, I'm a sucker for a cutesy story-line. 
> 
> I promise the real smut happens in the next chapter and I know almost nothing about astronomy so I hope my googled facts are at least somewhat accurate haha
> 
> Thanks to anyone still reading! :)

“I would’ve dressed up a little more if I knew this would be our proper chat.”

Brian smiled at your words, knowing you were mocking his sly attempt from a few days prior and raking his eyes over your outfit. You knew your thick pullover wasn’t the most stylish, its purpose in your mind to be function over fashion, but subtly bit your lip when his gaze lingered over the mid-thigh length edge of your skirt - making the cold wind that cut right through your sheer, black tights to freeze your legs throughout the day somewhat worth the discomfort. 

“I think you look amazing...as always,” He said in a quiet voice, flickering his eyes back up to your face to catch the blush he knew would rise on your cheeks. 

“Bold of you to try and chat me up after ignoring me for most of the week,” You responded with your own coy grin, crossing one leg over the other and accidentally brushing your shoe against his leg.

“I was not ignoring you!” Brian defended with a small laugh. “If you want the full truth...I was a little nervous to ring you up.”

You tilted your head in confusion at his statement, holding down a smile when his cheeks were the ones heating up for once. “And why would you be nervous about that?” You asked, resting your elbows against the table and slightly leaning forward. 

“I didn’t wanna mess up any chances...especially at this proper chat,” He joked, making you roll your eyes and lightly hit his leg again but now intentionally. “I’m serious! And I figured you wouldn’t bother wasting your time talking to an old man like me.”

“You’re not old...and that doesn’t matter to me anyways,” You scolded, sitting back and letting yourself get a good look at him. You would be lying if you claimed you still didn’t have a tiny crush on him, his look almost exactly the same as you remembered with the small exception of a much more toned down sense of style. You noticed he still adorned skin-tight trousers to show off the true length of his legs matched with a characteristically half-buttoned shirt with a tiny pattern you couldn’t make out under the dark shadow of the long trench coat sitting on his shoulders to cover up the musculature of his arms.

“So what does matter?” He vaguely asked, wrapping his hands around the mug in front of him as he waited for your answer.

“At the moment, getting enough hours at work to pay for university,” You replied with a sad smile. “But overall...I guess I don’t know yet.”

“Does anyone?” He rhetorically asked back as he stared down into his drink, taking in a deep breath before looking up at you. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to put a damper on the mood.”

“Nonsense, I love a good existential question,” You grinned, feeling accomplished when he smiled back at you. “But I have to admit, they’re a little deep for a first real conversation.”

“I guess I’m just not used to this kind of thing,” He sighed, quickly shrugging his shoulders.

“What kind of thing _ is  _ this?” You asked, noticing his fingertips were centimeters from touching yours as they rested on the table. 

“What do you want it to be?” Brian retaliated, also casting his gaze to where your hands almost met. 

“Anything other than this back and forth vague question battle,” You whispered before sitting back to cross your arms and let your foot lightly drag across his shin underneath the table. 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before mirroring your movement, quirking his lip up in a knowing grin as you silently challenged him. “Fine, I can change that. How about we go for a walk?”

“Wow, you’ve finally asked me something straightforward,” You joked with a fake gasp. “Where to?”

“We’ll figure it out as we go,” He smiled, standing from the table and holding his hand out to you. You pursed your lips out as you pretended to think on your decision, accepting his gesture and internally swooning at the feel of his hand wrapped around yours again as he helped you stand up. You held back at expressing your sadness when you had to let go to slip your coat back on and shove your notebook in your bag, gesturing him towards the door once you were ready and smiling at his responding quiet laugh.

The cool air of the night felt nice against your heated face as the pair of you strolled down the almost completely empty street but you knew it would feel tortuous against your hardly clothed legs within a few minutes. That was honestly the least of your worries, though, trying hard not to concentrate on the fact that you of all people were getting a chance to take a walk with such a famous man and attempting to walk a little faster than you normally would to make up for the comical difference in your heights.

You had only been outside for a few minutes when a deep shiver ran through your body and you gently shook your hands in an attempt to get more blood flowing through them while still listening to Brian’s rambling story. You hadn’t meant to zone out on him, but there was just so much you didn’t understand about the details of astrophysics that spewed from his mouth as the both of you walked down the pavement that you decided it was best to just listen to the sound of his voice instead of trying to grasp whatever concept he was explaining. He stopped when he saw the movement of your hands though, immediately slipping off his gloves. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” You tried to reassure him as he held the garments out towards you. “But thank you for the offer.”

“I insist,” Brian responded with a small smile, nudging the gloves towards you and giving you a look that made it impossible to refuse the offer. You rolled your eyes as you slipped them onto your hands, enjoying the warmth still left from his own hands and laughing to yourself when the fabric hung off of your fingers as you expected it would. 

Before you knew it, you had stumbled upon a familiar place, looking up to Brian to find a smug smile already planted on his face. “Hyde Park?” You asked, slowing down your pace as you approached the picturesque grand entrance you’d seen many times before. He simply shrugged his shoulders for the second time that night while he looked over to meet your gaze. “Was this your plan the whole time?”

“It’s such a clear night, I figured this was a nice place to look at the stars...might give you some inspiration for your astronomy project.”

“Brian, I will forever be amazed at how simultaneously predictable and unpredictable you are,” You grinned with a sigh as you walked through the entrance, almost faltering in your step when you caught a glimpse of his bright blush under the streetlamp. He stayed silent on the matter, digging his probably freezing fingers into his coat pockets and staring up into the sky, eyes scanning the various stars twinkling against the black night. The only sounds in the park were the vicious wind that picked up every now and then and the occasional passing by voices of other people enjoying the scenery mixed with your measured breathing that made itself visibly known each time you exhaled thanks to the frigid temperature.

“I think I can see Perseus up there tonight,” He whispered mainly to himself but looked down at you when you slowly stopped to see what he was talking about. 

“Where?” You quietly asked, scanning your eyes across the little white dots that often didn’t stick out to you. 

You held in a breath when you felt his hand wrap around your wrist, holding back a reaction when he lifted your hand to point you in the right direction and hoping your knees wouldn’t give out on you. You looked to him after locating the cluster of stars, matching his wide grin and blushing again when instead of letting your wrist go his hand travelled further down to lace your fingers together. 

“You can tell by its brightest star, Alpha Persei,” He casually continued as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, both of you starting to walk again.

“Fitting name,” You replied, laughing along with Brian and squeezing his fingers back when his grip tightened against you. “Was he the one who killed Medusa and got married to Andromeda?”

“Yes, their constellations are right near each other,” He added, clearly excited by the fact you had some greater than average knowledge of the subject. “And there’s Taurus right below it.”

You giggled as he used your joined hands to vaguely point in the same direction, easily imagining the long lines in your mind that helped to identify the constellation sitting high above the bare trees. “Latin for the bull thanks to the cave painting it is believed to represent as one of the oldest constellations,” You explained, laughing again when Brian looked down at you with wide eyes.

“You’ve certainly been paying attention in class,” He mused with a small laugh at your own reaction. 

“Might as well get my money's worth for paying my life savings to sit in a dusty classroom,” You quipped back, averting your gaze to the ground in front of you when his thumb rubbed along the back of your clothed hand. 

“Ahh, I remember my days as a broke student too...but my life kinda picked up after that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be joining any rising rock bands to launch me into stardom after university,” You laughed, glad he didn’t notice your annoying blush as he laughed along with you. 

“Well it definitely had its up and downs but now that Freddie’s passed away and Queen just isn’t the same anymore, I’ve had more time to get back into an academic mindframe before picking up the work for my doctorate,” He sighed, failing to suppress a sniffle that you assumed he’d pass off as an effect from the weather if you asked.

“I’m so sorry for your loss...I can’t imagine how hard it is,” You whispered, letting him grip your hand a little tighter.

“Don’t,” He answered with a small smile as he turned his head towards you, “he wouldn’t want you to be.”

You gave him your own sad smile at his explanation, flexing your fingers against his and gesturing your head towards a bench coming up on the path in the distance. “Want to take a break?”

Brian nodded at the offer and you both sighed as you sat down on the cold metal, laughing together at the unexpected unison. You tried not to frown as he dropped your hand but barely even had time to react before his arm disappeared behind you on the bench to wrap around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You shifted your hips to follow your upper-half, staring up at the beauty of the sky as your body greedily accepted the heat that radiated from Brian in order to avoid looking at him even though you knew his gaze was stuck on you. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t point out Gemini,” You said in jest, trying to keep your cool as his thumb rubbed small circles into your shoulder. 

“My bad...I’ve been a little distracted tonight.”

You gulped as you finally tilted your head back down to look at him, nervously smiling and relaxing into his continuing touch. “So, any more surprises planned for me?” You timidly asked, immediately feeling stupid for saying something so awkward when he was obviously flirting with you. 

“Maybe just one,” Brian whispered in response, turning his head to look at the current surroundings around you. You hardly had begun to think of an explanation to his behavior before he was leaning in, his free hand gently coming up to rest on your cheek as your breath caught in your throat. “Is this okay?” He asked before finishing the embrace, smiling when you eagerly nodded and finally closing the short gap between both of you.

Your eyes slipped shut as his lips pressed against yours, melting into the chilling touch of his palm against your face and blocking out your screaming thoughts that begged to let you know this couldn’t be a good idea. His lips felt like they were meant to be locked with yours and you momentarily forgot you were sitting on a freezing bench outside in the winter weather as you got lost in the feeling. 

You wished he would’ve never had to pull away, grateful for his hand still cupping your cheek to ground you when you both pulled back to stare at each other. You shared in flashing each other a small smile as you both realised what had just happened and you decided to speak up before he could say anything.

“Brian?”

“Yeah?” He asked back, stroking his thumb softly along your cheekbone. 

“Take me home?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the real smut! 
> 
> Okay...I'll admit I went a little wild and this is almost 4000 words of literal, shameless smut. 
> 
> This won't be it for the smut for this book, this is just the first time you get with Brian so I wanted to make it specific! I promise there will be more as the book goes on so look forward to that if smut's your thing.
> 
> Please enjoy!!! :)

It was difficult to focus on jamming the key into the door as Brian’s hand impatiently resting on your waist trailed towards the swell of your arse, cursing the shoddy craftsmanship of the old building as the rusty metal refused to budge. You triumphantly sighed as you finally succeeded, arousal starting to bloom in your stomach when his fingertips pushed harder against you to essentially guide you into your flat. 

You let him walk into your place as you shut the door behind you, dropping your bag in its normal resting spot and turning around on your heel as you started to unbutton your jacket. You had only started to work on one of the ice cold fasteners, hardly succeeding as his large gloves still hung from your hands, when Brian crowded your space again, instinctively dropping your hands to rest against his torso as he cupped your cheeks in his palms. A surprised gasp left your mouth as he gently pressed you against the worn wood but the sound didn’t have much time to travel in the air before his lips were against yours again, his grip tilting your head up to make up for the nearly laughable difference in your heights. 

You nearly died when his hands fell to softly wrap around your neck as you remembered the dramatic dream your mind had imagined about this kind of moment. They didn’t stop there, though, continuing to trail down your body but avoiding touching your chest - almost as if he was too nervous to do so despite the indecent press of his hips holding you against the door. You sighed when he pulled away from the kiss, flexing your fingers against the fabric of his coat as his hands settled around your waist. You didn’t have time to reignite the kiss before he was mouthing along your jaw and kept your head tilted up as he pressed kisses along the column of your throat, tensing as his hands travelled under the fabric of your skirt. 

A weak moan fell past your lips as Brian simultaneously started to suck a mark into your skin and squeeze your arse in his large hands, clinging onto him as your eyes fluttered shut at the erotic contact. You automatically lifted your leg when one hand moved under your thigh, biting your lip as his rough fingertips ran along the thin fabric of your sheer tights and hoping they wouldn’t tear - not that you’d be that upset if they did. 

“You know, I _ do  _ have a bedroom,” You whispered as his fingers dug into your backside. 

You blinked your eyes open as he pulled back, tilting your head back down to find him smiling down at you. “You didn’t wanna shag against the door?”

“Well...not this one, at least,” You smirked, holding back a moan as his other hand returned to your arse to roughly give the clothed flesh another squeeze. The new position gave you the opportunity to lower your leg and bring your attention back to the buttons on your coat, looking up at him with a less than innocent look in your eyes. He seemed taken aback by your answer, stuttering out a laugh as you stepped away from his hold and turning around to watch you saunter further into the flat. 

“Come on,” You smiled, reaching your hand out to him as he had earlier and nodding your head in the direction of your bedroom. He grinned back as he walked over to you, accepting the gesture and letting you pull him into the dark room that was illuminated only by the pale moonlight streaming through the open curtains. You giggled as he twirled you into his arms again thanks to your joined hands, trying not to give away the anticipation that thrummed through your veins as you processed the fact that Brian May was currently standing at the foot of your bed. 

Your blush went unnoticed in the darkness when his hands delicately toyed with the buttons of your jacket, accomplishing the task you had been failing at for minutes in the blink of an eye. You shrugged the coat off of your shoulders along with the much too large gloves to throw them carelessly on your floor, watching as Brian did the same to his long jacket but neatly hanging the garment on the knob of your dresser drawer instead. Another small laugh from you filled the otherwise silent room as you toed off your boots, the added contrast in size to him making a fresh wave of arousal pool between your legs. 

Brian huffed as he sat down on your bed, pulling his own boots off but stopping any further movement as he noticed your hands working on the zipper of your skirt. You looked up when the room went completely silent to find him staring at you, a sly smile taking over your features as you moved to stand directly in front of his closed knees. You stared down at him as you grabbed the bottom of your jumper, pulling it over your head to reveal the faded fabric of your relatively plain bra. Brian didn’t seem to mind about the dullness of your undergarments, however, his hands visibly fidgeting against his legs as you slightly bent over to slide your skirt down your legs. 

He apparently didn’t have enough willpower to sit and watch you strip without touching any longer, his hands greedily wrapping around your hips to pull you closer to him. You hummed as he fiddled with the thin hem of your sheer stockings, reaching your own hands down to undo the few buttons still fastening the sides of his shirt together. He wasn’t willing to give up his hold on you to fully take his shirt off, though, staring up at you with wide eyes as his fingers traced along the smooth fabric covering your pants. You knew you weren’t as good at dishing back the teasing he so easily tortured you with and winked at him before reaching behind yourself to slowly unclasp your bra.

It was a little intimidating to expose yourself to such a famous man you’d looked up to when you were younger, but the smile on his face as you added the bra to the pile of clothes already on the floor made you inhibitions disappear. 

“You’re so...gorgeous,” He whispered as his eyes shamelessly fixated on your bare chest, amazement written as his face as if you were the best thing he’d ever seen. 

“Thank you,” You whispered back as you gently tangled a hand into his curly locks, the action snapping him from his short trance and making him look up at you. “I’d love to say the same but you’re still fully clothed.”

He grinned at your snarky remark, removing his hands from your sides before standing up again and forcing you to take a step back. Brian pulled on the sleeves of his unbuttoned shirt as you started to work on his belt, purposefully letting your wrists rest against the now obvious bulge in his trousers. You smiled to yourself at the quiet sigh that escaped his lips as you easily popped the button and pulled the zipper down, not even bothering to fully remove the belt before doing so, to reveal the even more prominent strain of his cock against his pants. 

“Much better,” You commented as the trousers slipped down the long extent of his legs. You watched as he sat back down on the mattress, stepping back into his space and gasping as he pulled your hips down to force you onto his lap. 

Your knees dug into the plushness of your duvet as your legs straddled Brian’s, holding down a whine when you felt the obscene press of his clothed length against your also still covered core. His hands slid up your back as he leant in to kiss across your breasts, a breathy moan against your skin making the small wet spot staining your pants grow. You slid your hands into his unruly hair again as he focused on one breast, unintentionally pushing your hips against his at the feel of his tongue circling around your nipple. You let out your own soft moan as he continued to place sloppy kisses along your chest, the chilling air of the night that sept into your flat feeling all the more intense in the wake of diligent work. 

You bit your lip when he looked up to meet your gaze as one hand took the position of his mouth to gently cup your breast in his palm, grateful for his strong hold on you as your brain started to turn to mush under his attention. 

“Shit,” You muttered when he pinched at your perked nipple, rolling your hips as the slightly painful action rippled pleasure throughout your body.

“Everything alright?” Brian innocently asked as he continued to pepper kisses onto your now goosebump-pebbled skin. 

“Quite,” You answered, rubbing your fingers against his scalp and twitching in his lap when he tugged at your nipple again. “But you sure do know how to keep a girl on edge.”

“Just trying to take my time,” He said in retaliation, pressing one final kiss to each breast before nudging you to lay down on the bed. You slid up the mattress in your new position to rest your head against the pillows as Brian kicked his trousers off the rest of the way, slightly spreading your legs to let him crawl on his knees between them. “Not every day I get a chance with someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” You repeated, blinking up at him as his arms bracketed your head. He appeared shocked at your question, stuttering on an answer and making you giggle. “I’m taking the piss...you don’t have to explain, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Brian laughed in return, shaking his head before dipping down to capture your lips in another heated kiss. You brought your hand up to rest on his cheek as his tongue traced along your lips, parting your mouth open to let him take dominance in the embrace. You moaned into the kiss as he fervently explored your mouth as if he’d never get another chance, dragging your one hand down his chest to rest just above the waistband of his boxers. You smirked when he had to pull back as you slipped your fingers beneath the fabric, the expression quickly turning into a frown as he sat up and out of your reach. 

“Just let me take care of you,” Brian said in response to your pout, shuffling back and copying your move to curl his fingers beneath the top of your sheer tights, carefully pulling them down your legs and aimlessly throwing them over his shoulder. You couldn’t help the way your frown morphed into a smile as he did the same to your similarly plain pants, nervously chewing on your lip as you remembered this was the same spot you’d gotten yourself off on the thought of him only a few nights ago. 

You drew your knees up as he discarded your obviously soiled undergarment, spreading your legs wider than before while he shifted to lie on his stomach. You felt incredibly embarrassed under the scrutiny of his eyes fixated the most private place of your body, cheeks heating up even more when he looked up to wink at you. 

A louder than expected moan was ripped from your throat as Brian wasted no time in leaning in to flatten his tongue against your folds, dragging it all the way up to your clit while continuing to bore his gaze into yours. You tensed under the addition of his hands coming to rest on top of your thighs, preventing you from hitting him in the face as he repeated his action again and again. You dug your fingers into the covers on top of your mattress, tipping your head up to avoid his intense stare and raggedly moan into the darkness. 

Brian took your reaction as a signal to up the ante, wrapping his lips around your clit while using one hand to follow the previous path of his mouth. You deeply sighed as his pointer finger slid between your slick folds, trying your hardest to keep your legs apart as he stimulated your sensitive nerves. You clenched around nothing as his finger repeatedly teased past your entrance, refusing to give you the satisfaction of dipping in but still keeping you on edge. 

You huffed when he completely pulled away, shifting your gaze back down to find him evilly smiling up at you. It was clear you had fallen right into his trap when he leant back in as you looked down at him, quietly groaning at his trickery and curling your toes into the bed as his tongue lapped at the arousal continuing to flood your core. It was difficult to keep your eyes locked on his as his tongue lightly pushed past your entrance, dropping your jaw in ecstasy at the feeling. 

“Brian,” You moaned, slightly rolling your hips against the prod of his tongue and gripping the duvet so tightly your knuckles started to turn white. He hummed against your core in response, the vibrations making your eyes flutter in a fight to stay open even though his gaze had fallen from your face. Your chest started to erratically rise and fall as the beginnings of your orgasm started to brew deep within your stomach and your muscles tensed as he showed no signs of slowing down. 

“B-Brian,” You repeated, still failing to catch his attention as his tongue flicked against your clit before going back to its previous task. “Brian, I need you to fuck me,” You clarified, trying to even out your heavy breathing as he finally looked up at you. “Please.”

“Alright, I won’t keep you waiting any longer,” He sighed as he pulled back, pressing a few kisses to the insides of your thighs before sitting up. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows as he stood from the bed, letting your shyness get the best of you as you shut your legs again - as if his face wasn’t just buried between them. The silence almost felt tense as you waited for him to take his boxers off, unconsciously licking your lips as you stared at the straining outline of his length pressing against the fabric. Brian laughed at your action, another blush coloring your cheeks as you realised what you had done, and you rolled your eyes at the blatant discrepancy between his recent words and his actions.

You couldn’t control the way your eyes widened as he finally slipped off the final garment to reveal the true length of his cock, knowing it was awkward to stare but finding it hard to look away. 

“Condom?” Brian asked as he knelt back down on the bed, breaking your daze. 

“Oh, uh, they’re in the drawer,” You stuttered, flashing him a small smile and pointing at your bedside table. “But I _ am  _ on birth control and clean if you’d rather...not.”

You bit your lip as you added the last part, scared he’d be turned off or upset at your idea, wanting to look away but still interested in catching his reaction. Your heart beat impossibly faster and his lips curled into another practically sinful grin, gulping as he shuffled closer to you to sit in front of your closed knees. 

“Fuck,” Brian whispered with a light chuckle, slightly parting your legs to lean down and assume his original position and slam his lips into yours. You moaned at the intensity of his actions, bracing your hand on his upper arm and feeling dizzy as he transferred your own taste into your mouth. You hardly noticed his other arm disappearing from beside your head, only realising what Brian was doing when you felt the head of his cock drag through the wetness of your folds. 

Your fingers tightened around his prominent bicep as he continued to tease you, loudly releasing a shuddery breath when he released your mouth to press soft kisses along your cheeks. His head was buried in the crook of your neck as he began to breach his cock past your entrance, the feel of him abusing the light mark he already had littered onto your skin doing practically nothing to properly distract you.

You stared up at the ceiling and clung onto Brian’s arm as he slowly inched his length into you, not fully stopping until his cock had completely disappeared inside of you, the unfamiliar stretch forcing a low moan out of you while he continued to mark up your skin. 

“Feeling okay?” Brian spoke against your skin, lifting his head in wait of your response as his other hand came back up to press into the pillow supporting your head. 

“Yes, yes, much better than okay,” You answered with a lop-sided smile, letting out another breath when your hips unintentionally shifted against his. “You can move, though, I’m not gonna break.”

“You’re sure?” He joked, ducking his head down to press another kiss to the corner of your mouth as you giggled at him. 

The light-hearted mood quickly shifted as he drew his hips back to precisely push them back forward, your legs falling more to the side as a sharp moan fell past your lips. Your hand was still gripping onto his arm and you feared you were holding on too tightly but did nothing about it as his hips started to slam into yours at a measured pace. Quiet moans were punched out of you each time you felt his skin against yours, arching your back off the mattress to make sure you felt him as deep as possible. 

“Harder,” You cried, glad the already existing red on your cheeks hid your shame at the almost whispered command. Brian still heard you, though, increasing his pace upon your request and making your eyes slip shut as his thrusts started to occasionally hit your g-spot. 

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Brian groaned as he continued to roll his hips. You felt there was no better response than an agreeing moan, clenching around him and feeling his muscles move under the pressure of your fingertips. “That’s a good girl.”

You opened your eyes at his last utterance, remembering the things you called him in your dream and raising your eyebrows in confusion when his thrusts dramatically slowed down. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” Brian apologized, clearly getting the incorrect impression that you weren’t on board with his pet name. 

“Oh, that’s alright,” You smiled, rubbing reassuring circles into his upper arm with your thumb. “I liked it...I’m a sucker for a dominant man.” 

You decided against bringing up your hidden daddy kink, afraid to scare him away this far into the night. It could pass as a little white lie if ever brought up because you technically weren’t lying, just not giving him the whole truth.

“Are you?” He grinned back, sitting back on his heels and running his hands down your sides. 

“Yes, now stop worrying and let me be your good girl,” You smirked, holding down a gasp as his fingers harshly wrapped around your hips. You let your own hands fall back to the duvet, moaning as he easily picked back up his intense pace and held you tightly in place with his new grip. 

Your mind started to float away as you basked in the lewd sound of his hips slapping against yours and the breathy moans from both you filling the room, mindlessly chewing on your lip as gazed up at the breathtaking man between your legs. You were certain you’d have fingertip-shaped bruises all over your hips the next morning but didn’t find the strength to care as pleasure coursed through your veins. 

“I-I’m c-close,” You stuttered out after a few minutes, heart almost stopping when his eyes flicked up to meet yours.

“Good,” Brian growled, removing one hand from around your hips to grab your wrist and drop it on your stomach. “Touch yourself if you want to finish.”

You sighed as his apparently newfound confidence, holding the eye contact as you trailed your newly positioned down to your throbbing core. Your eyes rolled back as you began to rub your fingers against your clit, loudly moaning at the indescribable pleasure from the combined sensations. You started to erratically clench around him as your orgasm drew near, arching off of the mattress again and wondering if you’d ever experience anything better as his free hand came up to grope at your chest. 

“Fuck...p-please cum inside me,” You babbled, still staring up at Brian with hooded eyes and raggedly breathing as your back shifted against the covers with the force of his continued thrusts. “I need i-it...I need you, s-shit.”

Your hand was working furiously against your clit now, the initially concise circles now sloppy movements done in an effort to finish yourself off. You felt Brian’s hips stutter in their rhythm and watched his jaw drop as you felt a sudden warmth flood your core, whining as his grip against your hip and chest tightened as he rode out his release. The streaks of cum painting your walls were seemingly your final straw, slowing your fingers as your body tensed before relaxing as the satisfaction of your orgasm washed over you. 

You jerked against the duvet as your release took over your body in waves, grounded only by Brian’s hands releasing their tight grip against you to soothingly run along your shaky muscles. You blinked up at him as you caught your breath, resting your hand over one of his and grimacing when he gently pulled out.

“Well,” He sighed, patting your still twitching thigh, “so much for a proper chat.”

You slapped the hand sitting underneath yours and rolled your eyes, gently pulling him down to lay next to you on your bed. You immediately curled up to him, tangling your legs together and smiling against his chest when he snaked an arm around your shoulders. 

“I’m glad you found me,” You whispered into his skin, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he also recovered from your unexpected end to the night. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to go to church after writing this...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, it really means the world to me to see the support! :) <3
> 
> Here's another longer chapter with some steamy moments but an actual plot progression lol
> 
> As always, please enjoy!

The sun beaming through your open curtains was always a nuisance in the mornings and you’d normally roll away from its intense heat, but as you began to stir you realised there was still a strong arm holding you in place. The events of last night flooded your mind as your head slightly moved with the perfectly timed rising and falling of Brian’s chest, smiling to yourself as you came to the conclusion that both of you must’ve fallen asleep in the same position you were cuddled in after your intense rendezvous. 

You regretfully blinked your eyes open when the chirping of the birds outside refused to let you fall back asleep, looking up at Brian’s relaxed features as he continued to peacefully dream of whatever went through a famous rockstar’s head. Your leg was still stretched over his and you tried to move as slowly as possible, quietly sighing as you felt the itchiness of the dried mess caked on between your legs. 

You carefully sat up on your elbows, unintentionally gasping as you read the time on the clock that told you that your first class started in less than an hour. You hit your palm against your forehead as you wiggled away from his grasp, slipping out of the bed and stretching your arms over your head in an effort to shake the soreness from your muscles. A quick walk to your dresser was torture to your legs and you let out a deep breath as you leant against the wood to examine yourself in the large mirror situated on top of the surface.

There was no way you’d be able to hide the evidence of what you got up to only hours ago, turning your head to see the way the large bruise under your jaw showed its true deep color in the morning light illuminating the room. You turned to see your hip in the mirror, scoffing in disbelief at the fingertip shaped marks also littering your skin but chewing on your lip because you knew deep down you loved the way he made such a physical and emotional impact on you. 

You couldn’t help the way your eyes caught on the fabric of Brian’s jacket still hanging from one of the knobs on your dresser, running your hand across it as you contemplated just skipping class altogether if it meant you could spend just a little more time with him. 

“Is that your subtle way of telling me to leave already?” You heard a sleep-laden voice behind you ask accompanied by an annoying creak of your bed frame. 

You turned on your heel to find him half sitting up against the pillows with a sad smile on his face and let out a small giggle at the absurdity of his statement. “Of course not...I was just about to hop in the shower,” You grinned back, crossing your arms under your chest and leaning against the dresser while purposefully making sure your body was pressed against his coat. “Care to join me or do you have more important plans to move on to?”

“I’d love nothing more, unless _ you  _ have other plans,” He mockingly answered with a sly smirk before sitting up to rub his eyes in almost a child-like manner. 

“Well, I do have class today but I’m in no hurry,” You responded with a shrug of your shoulders, apparently making the final decision that getting to cling onto your little affair for a few more minutes was of greater importance than one lecture for a subject you were doing fairly well in. 

“I wouldn’t want to interfere with your schedule.”

“Nonsense...not that I think I’d be able to walk that far this morning anyway,” You mumbled, giggling again at the dramatic rise of his eyebrows. “I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

You smiled to yourself as you watched his head tilt in surprise at your sassy attitude out of the corner of your eye, slowly walking out of the room and hoping Brian got a good glimpse of the bruises on your hips as you left. You flicked on the light to the bathroom as you passed through the threshold, reaching behind the curtain to turn the tap on before inspecting your relatively debauched state in the smaller mirror once again. 

Your look was much different from the last time you’d stood in the small room like this, shaking your head as you thought about the night you’d discovered who Brian really was and drank too much cheap wine in a futile effort to doubt his intentions with you. It was clear now that you were more than a passing face in a coffee shop at this point, the patter of his footsteps along the wooden floors of your flat the morning after he’d fucked you into the mattress proving the reality of the situation.

There were still many things you had questions about that you knew would most likely go unanswered, the main one of importance being why he was so enamoured with you. You weren’t opposed to his attention but there was still some doubt in your mind that made you feel a man of such importance had no business messing with a normal nobody like yourself. You had absolutely nothing to really offer him except maybe your company, your train of thought devolving into the idea that maybe was just lonely and you’d flirted back days ago so now he craved to crawl under your skin to make sure you’d always want to run back to him. 

His presence in the doorway disrupted your increasingly melodramatic ideas with no proof behind them, making you turn your head in his direction to flash him another weak smile. Brian matched your expression as he sneakingly toed his way into the room to stand behind you, joining you in closely examining the wrecked state of your body. You melted into his touch when one arm came around to rest on your stomach, trying not to shiver as he pushed your hair to one side of your to reveal the darkened spot on your neck. A shuddering sigh fell past your lips as he gently pressed his lips against the bruise while the hand on your stomach trailed further down to stop just above your cunt. You frowned when he suddenly pulled away, turning around and pouting up at his wicked smile. 

“Shower ready?” He asked, taking one of your hands in his and pressing a light kiss to your knuckles. 

“Should be, the mirror’s all fogged up,” You joked, feeling your heart almost skip a beat to hear him laugh at your wit once again. 

You watched him pull back the curtain with his free hand, knowing you’d definitely never shake your affection for him as he used your joined hands to guide you under the warm spray. The shower was much too small for the both of you as he closed the curtain again, the cramped space giving you little room to turn around to adjust the knob so the water didn’t end up burning you. 

Another small laugh escaped from your mouth as Brian wrapped his arms around your waist once again, copying the pose from just a few seconds ago but now pulling your body flush to his. Your eyes fluttered shut as the lewd press of his already hard cock against your backside and you couldn’t help but to softly moan when one calloused hand slid up your torso to cup your breast. His other hand resumed its place on your stomach, teasingly dragging his fingers along the skin just above your suddenly needy core while simultaneously and leisurely squeezing at your chest. 

You were glad to let him do whatever he pleased to you, relaxing into his hold as the warm water continued to beat down onto your skin. A reverberating gasp from you filled the small space when his fingers finally brushed against your clit and the brief contact made your head spin with want, body tensing as your hips tried to follow his touch. There was no way you’d get a break in your position, either you had to focus on the press of his fingers against your folds or the erotic slide of his cock against your skin if you decided to move, and you assumed Brian had deliberately held you there to be completely at his mercy thanks to your admission last night. 

You tipped your head back with a high-pitched moan when Brian slipped his middle finger into your entrance, the blush on your cheeks resulting from the way you felt his chuckle against your back luckily hidden by the increased temperature of the room. You were grateful for his dedicated hold on you as he started to pump his finger, certain that your knees would’ve given out on you if it weren’t for his help. He quickly added a second finger and the stretch was nothing compared to the width of his cock you endured last night but you still felt you were about to fall apart from his experienced touch nonetheless. You’d almost forgotten about the hand on your chest until he unexpectedly tugged at your nipple, the slightly painful sensation making your rock your hips into his with another moan.

“You like this, baby?” Brian asked in a low tone, the reverb of his voice making your core clench around his fingers. “About to cum just from my fingers stretching you open?”

“Fuck,” You gasped, balling your fingers into a fist as his thumb started to casually rub against your clit. “Y-yes, yes...holy shit.”

You figured he was satisfied with your choked out answer, increasing the speed at which he practically jammed his fingers into your willing cunt and pressing his thumb harder against your sensitive nerves. Your weight was fully resting against him at this point and you practically jumped to feel his lips against the still exposed side of your neck, panting as he started to suck another mark into your damp skin. 

It seemed only seconds later than your release washed over you, loudly moaning one last time as your muscles tensed before the pleasure rushed through your veins. His hand significantly slowed down as you twitched against his hold but never completely stopped, making your mind practically short circuit at the continued contact. You weakly groaned when the sensations all became too much, gently knocking Brian’s hand away as you finally opened your eyes again. 

You kept your head leant against his shoulder as you fought to catch your breath, ignoring the way he tilted his head in your direction to catch a glimpse of your face in favor of savouring the final aftershocks of your orgasm. You let him turn you around after a few moments, nervously smiling up at him and fighting to keep your eyes open as his hands came to gently wrap around your neck and tip your head up. His lips pressing against yours brought you back to the moment a little, sighing into the kiss when his practically neglected cock rested against your stomach. You frowned when he let you go, using the wall to support yourself as he made the two of you switch positions. 

“I was getting a little cold,” He explained, stepping under the water and reaching out to take your hand again. 

“Oh, sorry,” You whispered back as you took his hand and let him pull you close again, not that there was much room to be apart in your tiny shower anyways. “I guess I was just thinking about myself.”

“Nonsense,” Brian smiled, mocking your earlier words and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “That was pretty hot to watch you like that if you ask me.”

You lightly hit his chest at the comment, failing to suppress the way your own lips curled into a timid smile. “But you didn’t get off, though,” You responded, plucking your hand away from his and placing it on his torso to teasingly trail it along his skin as he had done to you. 

You felt accomplished to hear his breath audibly hitch as your hand skimmed along his thigh, looking up at him with a fake look of innocence in your eyes. He stammered on his words as he tried to think of a response, but you decided to save him the trouble and wrap your fingers gingerly around the length of his cock. You saw one of his hands clawing at the wall of the shower in search of some sort of purchase as you started to pump your hand, leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss against the water matted hair of his chest when a rush of confidence took over your actions. 

“Will you let me take care of you?” You whispered as you cast your gaze up to meet his already staring down at you. He promptly nodded at your question, letting you flip the roles if only for a second and flash him your own sinful grin. 

You kept your eyes locked on his as you carefully sunk down to your knees, continuing to effortlessly run your palm along his length thanks to the lukewarm water still spilling from the showerhead. You darted your tongue out to follow the path of your hand and squeezed your legs together when the sound of a shaky moan from Brian’s mouth you hadn’t heard the night prior filled your ears. 

You rested your free hand on his leg as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, breaking the eye contact to focus on the task at hand while still pumping the length of his shaft that wasn’t in your mouth. You breathed through your nose as you started to bob your head, unsure you’d be able to get everything down but definitely willing to try. You moaned around his length when his hands hesitantly tangled into your wet hair, attempting to silently convey to him that you were alright with his actions and knowing you had succeeded when his fingers slightly tugged at your scalp. 

You had only taken about half of his cock down when an idea popped into your head, running your tongue along the underside of his shaft as you pulled yourself up and sat back on your heels. His hands immediately left your hair and he blinked his eyes open to look at you, a look of concern on his face as his jaw dropped open to say something.

“Will you fuck my mouth?” You asked before he could get anything out, nervously chewing on your lip again as you waited for his reaction. 

“Um...I-I-”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want, it’s just an idea,” You added out of fear you’d just completely ruined the moment for him. 

“No, I-I’d like that. You’re sure you want to?” He asked back, his breath still a little uneven from the cut-off attention. 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t...don’t you remember what I said last night?”

Brian quietly laughed at your question and you swore you could see a light blush spreading along his cheeks as you reminded him of your preference to act submissive. You drove the point home by shuffling impossibly closer to him on your knees and opening your mouth wide to obscenely stick your tongue out in a clear invitation, dropping your hands to rest in your lap to even give him complete control. 

He took the obvious hints and returned only one hand to rest against your scalp, using the other to give his cock a few pumps before yanking your head up. You weakly moaned as he dragged the head of his cock along your lips and tongue, spreading the leaking drops of precum around your mouth and laughing at the way you squirmed under his hold. Your eyes slipped shut as he forced your head forward to slide his cock into your mouth and you instinctively wrapped your lips around him, cursing the way burning arousal pooled between your own legs even though you’d already had a chance to get off. 

You softened into his touch as his other hand joined the first to tangle in your hair, harshly breathing through your nose as he moved your head along his length at a painstakingly slow pace. You tried your hardest to relax your throat as he pushed his cock deeper into your mouth, digging your fingers into your own thighs as you let him use you once again. He stopped trying to push your limits when you failed to hold down your gag reflex as he nudged the back of your throat, focusing on starting to shallowly thrust his hips instead. 

It was only a couple moments later when Brian muttered something about being close and his grip on your hair loosened, allowing you to slide your lips off of him again with a loud popping noise. 

“Please cum on my face,” You rasped out, unsurprised at how rough your voice sounded after just having been abused by the weight of his cock stuffing your mouth. 

He grunted at the dirty statement spoken so easily from your lips, fisting his cock in his hand and staring down at you with hooded eyes as you sat up on your knees. You stuck out your tongue and shut your eyes again just in time to feel a warm streak land on your cheek, taking in the deep sounds of his quiet moans as he defiled you at your request. You let out your own lewd gasp as some of his release landed in your mouth, glad to let him mark you in such a naughty way - even if it would only be temporary. 

You closed your mouth as you blinked open your eyes again once Brian was done, mind threatening to float away again when he smiled down at you for what felt like the millionth time. He helped you stand up and let you switch places again to wash the evidence from your face, quietly swearing as audibly swallowed the mess left along your tongue. 

There was no need for words as the two of you actually got around to cleaning up in the shower, the water definitely running cold by the time you turned the tap again to cut off the water supply. You let him try to sort out his hair in the bathroom while you escaped back to your bedroom, picking up Brian’s clothes for him before opening your dresser to find a decent outfit for the day. The shine of a coin that must’ve fell into one of the drawers a while ago caught your eye and reminded you to pay the landlord on your way out, pattering over to your bedside table to get the correct amount of notes. 

“Oh no,” You whispered to yourself as you counted the bills, realising you didn’t have enough stored to pay him in cash as he preferred. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Something wrong?” Brian asked, poking his head into the room and looking slightly ridiculous in the much too short towel that matched the one currently around your own waist. 

“It’s nothing, I just don’t have enough cash to pay the rent today,” You sighed, shoving the notes back into the drawer and scratching at your scalp as you thought of a solution. 

“I think I have some notes in my wallet...let me check,” Brian answered as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, stalking into the room and searching his pile of clothes sitting on your bed.

“You don’t have to do that, I can-”

“Please,” Brian interrupted, pulling the wallet from his trousers and looking up at you. “It’s no big deal, I want to help you out.”

“Brian, I really can’t accept your money,” You retaliated, defensively crossing your arms as he walked toward you with a stack of notes in his hand. “You don’t even know how much I need.”

“You can keep the change, I don’t need it,” He said with a shrug of his shoulders, holding the money out towards you. 

“Brian, I-”

“I insist,” He interrupted again, repeating the words from last night he knew you couldn’t resist. You watched in amazement as he grabbed your hand to place the money in it and walk away, dropping his towel and changing into the same outfit you’d watched him take off in essentially the same spot.

“I probably shouldn’t keep you wrapped up any longer,” He sighed, walking back to where you still stood with the cash resting in your palm and pressing one last kiss to your forehead. You followed him as he walked out of your room, stopping him before he reached the front door with a call of his name and feeling your heart drop as he turned to face you.

“Will I see you again or was this it?” You hesitantly asked, not sure you wanted to hear his answer.

“I’ll be around...I promise.”

“This has to be a secret, right?” You continued, staring down at the floor and fiddling with the frayed end of your towel. 

“Well...yes, it would probably ruin my reputation if the public were to get a hold of some gossip.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Of course not,” Brian scoffed, closing the distance separating the pair of you and hooking his hand under your chin to make you look up at him. “Things are just...complicated. But I would never take any of this back.”

With that final statement, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before stepping back and leaving into the bright light of the morning. You sighed as you processed what had happened over the past 24 hours, still standing in your towel in the middle of your living room.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to describe how much all of your comments mean to me! You're all much too kind and I'm honoured you're enjoying the story <3
> 
> This is another sort of filler chapter so I'm sorry if it's not as good but I gotta move the plot along a little lol
> 
> Please enjoy, though! :)

You sulked back towards your room as you thought about Brian’s final words, rubbing your temples as if it would give you some sort of further explanation of the strange relationship you had formed with him in less than a week. It was obvious that you weren’t just a random one-night stand to him, but the vagueness of his interest in you was starting to drive you mad. You understood from the moment you discovered who he truly was this would always have to be on the low-down and you had gotten so wrapped up in having him in your bed that it slightly stung to hear him actually say it out loud. 

The same questions bouncing around in your mind from before your less than typical shower with him started to weigh you down again and you let out an audibly obnoxious breath as you plopped back down onto your bed. The tattered towel was still loosely wrapped around your body and you immediately sat back up when you felt something surprisingly chilling against your bare back. 

You shook your head in disbelief as you looked over your shoulder to find Brian’s pair of gloves he’d let you borrow last night still neatly sitting against the duvet where you had positioned the rest of his outfit. You pulled them into your grasp and laid back down in the spot, rubbing your fingers along the soft material and smiling at the thought of your so-called date. Your furrowed your brow in confusion when a small piece of paper fell from one of the gloves to land on your chest, setting the garments back down and unfolding the thick material of the notecard he must’ve stolen from your desk. 

You couldn’t hold back the small giggle that fell past your lips as your eyes scanned the hastily written note with elegantly cursive-like slanted words scrawled along the lines. 

_Sorry I couldn’t find the courage to say this to you in person, but_ _I think you’re a very special woman and I doubt I’ll ever be able_ _to not think of you. I know this is strange but I hope you feel the_ _same...and I look forward to our next ‘proper chat’._

_-Bri_

You felt your cheeks heat up upon finishing the note, holding the card to your chest and sighing again as you thought about his words. You wondered why such a seemingly outgoing person couldn’t say any of this to you in the long minutes you spent together in the shower but appreciated the physical proof of his affection nonetheless. Another quick glance at your clock told you that your lecture was already thirty minutes started and figured it wasn’t worth it to rush over to campus, rolling onto your stomach to prop yourself up on your elbows as you tucked the note back into his glove. 

Sitting next to your alarm clock was the stack of notes Brian had so generously placed in your hand without a second thought and you felt guilty even just knowing it was in your presence. It would be wrong to say you weren’t grateful for his generosity, but you knew you’d never feel right about it until you could pay him back - and that would certainly take a few extra shifts at the supermarket. 

You dropped your face into the pillow as you shut your eyes again, figuring there was nothing much else to do on a self-proclaimed day off after such a raucous night beforehand than to get some rest for your sore muscles. You noticed it was the pillow that Brian had used, obvious by his scent and you were glad nobody else was around to see you take in a deep breath of it - knowing it was weird but reveling in the memory of him anyways. 

You didn’t even know you had drifted off until an annoyed, heavy knock on your front door woke you up and made you scramble off of the mattress. You groaned to yourself at the chill of the room that was even more prevalent thanks to your complete lack of clothes as your towel fell to the ground and saw on the clock that it was half past noon already, meaning you had accidentally slept the entire morning away. 

You hurriedly slipped some pajamas shorts on along with a loose t-shirt, not bothering to pick out any undergarments and slipping some socks on as you hobbled to the door. You hoped your look gave whatever visitor was at your door the idea you’d just slept in super late today instead of the truth of having been thoroughly fucked by a famous guitarist the night prior who stayed for a little extra action the morning after. You barely had time to register who was standing in front of you before she barged her way into your flat, talking a million words a second. 

“Okay, I _know_ something is definitely going on now that’s more than just school stressing you out. First, you didn't even enjoy a party with me last week and now you’re skipping class without even calling me to let me know you’re okay! I had to take my own notes this morning without falling asleep and having you explain what in the hell is even going on during that boring ass class. There has to be-”

Your friend stopped her rambling once you turned around to face her after shutting the door with an irked look, tilting her head and crossing her arms with a knowing smirk. 

“What?” You questioned, turning the light on and unknowingly damning yourself even more in the process. You threw your hands up in confusion when she nodded her head at you, having not a clue what she was doing and giving her another strange look as she walked towards you.

“Care to explain this?” Your friend smiled as she pressed her fingers underneath your jaw, making you wince in pain to have pressure against the hickey you’d forgotten Brian had left there. You batted her hand away with your own smile of disbelief, placing your hands on your hips as she pouted her lips in wait of your answer and immediately regretting the decision - somehow perfectly pressing on the other bruises on your body and quickly moving your hands up higher. 

“I _am_ an adult, you know,” You defended, walking away from her towards your kitchen and failing to disguise the leftover soreness of your legs. “I can shag whoever I want whenever.”

“Well, yeah, but I’d expect you to tell me about it!” Your friend giggled, following you and cruelly poking your side to confirm her rightful suspicions of your additional marks.

“It’s really no big deal,” You sighed, pouring yourself a glass of water from the tap and hopping up to sit on the counter. 

“It has to be or you of all people wouldn’t have skipped lecture over it,” She continued, leaning against the wall across from you and pompously crossing her arms over her chest again. “Was it Joe from chem? He’s totally into you and was also sick today…”

“No!” You laughed, taking a sip of the room temperature water you expected nothing more of. “Why are you so caught up on pairing me with random boys from class?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t want you to be so lonely.” You looked down at the floor at her softly spoken statement, knowing it was painfully true that you’d only go back and forth to university and work if it wasn’t for the determination of your friends to get you out of the house. “But I see you’ve temporarily had that fixed.”

“I guess so,” You grinned, trying to calm the inappropriate stirring of arousal between your legs as you replayed the picture of him on top of you in your mind. You took another gulp of the drink in your hands before another betraying blush could paint your cheeks a dusty pink color, looking up to your friend and conspicuously crossing your legs together. 

“So who was he? Someone special?”

You noncommittally shrugged your shoulders at her question, thinking of Brian’s reminder as he left you only a few hours ago. “Maybe...I met him at a coffee shop.”

“You? Took someone home from a cafe? When did someone kidnap my friend and who are you?” 

You both burst out into laughter at her joke and everything inside of you begged you to tell her the truth, but you knew it would probably just cause problems down the line for your strange relationship with Brian if you did so you kept quiet on the matter. 

It was nice to spend some time catching up with your friend, chatting about topics other than school and the man recently plaguing your mind in such a casual manner that you felt even worse for lying straight to her face. She didn’t press on the matter, thankfully, apparently content with the fact that you had seen someone new and were acting relatively more joyous than usual. The sun had begun to set by the time you gave her a final hug goodbye, not wanting to take up any more of her time and knowing she most definitely had at least a few parties to attend you. You giggled when she evilly patted your sides before pulling away from the embrace, poking your head out of the front door to stick your tongue out at her as she walked down the hallway. 

You waltzed back to your room to get properly dressed, enjoying your lightened mood and deciding it was reasonable to put on a proper outfit for at least a couple hours of the day. The bed was still horribly disheveled with your pile of clothes strewn about the floor put on display when you flicked the lightswitch on, grimacing at the thought of having to clean up and switching the radio on to make the task a little less boring. 

You figured it was too much work to wash all of your sheets, just throwing the duvet slightly ruined by the mess that had leaked down your legs and dried overnight towards your hamper and straightening out the sheets to be at least a little presentable. You made sure to carefully set Brian’s gloves on your nightstand before doing so, patting the one with the note inside with a small smile on your face. The next task was your outfit from yesterday scattered along the floor and you had to stop to think as you gathered the discarded garments in your arms. There was one piece obviously missing and you dropped your jaw in astonishment upon realising Brian had somehow nabbed your used pants without you noticing. 

“Guess I was right about that unpredictable predictability,” You muttered to yourself as you stood from the ground to dump the clothes in the open hamper and finally change into some proper day clothes. 

The rest of your night went about as boring as a Friday could, the only adventure being the short trip down to the landlord to pay him his promised cash. You made sure to put on a scarf before venturing out of your flat, not willing to raise suspicion with any other tenants about the details of your personal life. He gave you a suspicious look when you handed him the much higher valued notes than usual, but gave you the change back with no questions asked and a forced out thank you that really meant nothing if not obvious by his uninterested tone. 

You made yourself an exquisite student dinner consisting of a bowl of cereal that was less than satisfying due to your preoccupied mind forgetting you needed to buy more milk. You curled up on your couch to finish your meal, clicking on the television and trying to get lost in the programme to block out any more intrusive thoughts about your situation for just a few minutes. 

You set down your bowl when your neglected cellphone sat on the coffee table rang to life, an uncommon occurrence since you typically used your landline to talk to friends and family. 

“Hello?” You muttered in the phone, holding the chunky piece of plastic up to your ear as you relaxed back into the cushions.

“Hey,” A familiar deep voice answered on the other end of the line, making your lips immediately curl into a smile.

“Brian?”

“Yeah...it’s me,” He sighed, clearing his throat before continuing. “I’m not afraid to ring you anymore.”

You quietly laughed at his adorable admission, remembering his explanation for leaving you alone for many days prior to yesterday. “Well that’s good...but I have to admit, I thought I’d have to wait at least a couple days to hear from you.”

Your heart fluttered to hear him softly chuckle at your joke, mindlessly chewing on your lip as you picked at a stray thread hanging from your denim trousers. “I couldn’t resist, I guess. But I’ll let you go enjoy the night.”

“I better get to see you again,” You whispered, hoping he wouldn’t be offended at your demanding words.

“I told you I’ll be around...don’t worry about it, love.”

You spoke hushed goodbyes to each other before hanging up, but you really weren’t interested after the pet name uttered rang in your ears. 

You knew it was wrong, but there was no denying at the point that you were hopelessly wrapped in Brian and everything about him. 

And there was absolutely no way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more smut! It's a little less crazy because this was already a longer chapter, but I promise it's there!
> 
> Also, I know it's May but I set this book in the winter so I had to mention Christmas (but let's be honest, we could all use some of the Christmas season cheer right now) 
> 
> As usual, I can't even put into words how much all the support on this book means to me and I hope you all enjoy this addition :)

It had only been a little more than a full day since you had seen Brian, if his late night phone call didn’t count, and you were ashamed to admit that you were already missing his company. You weren’t even sure how you had lasted almost an entire week without his attention, but now each passing second sitting alone in your flat felt like absolute torture. You had spent the morning finishing up your projects and assignments as the final week as classes approached and now stood leaning against your counter to stare out of the window as if a cure to your boredom would fly by the dingy glass.

Unlike last week, you wished you would’ve volunteered yourself for some longer shifts this weekend at the supermarket instead of begging for the time off to get your schooling together before the much needed winter break. But now the completed pages neatly set back inside your backpack seemed of the least importance when all you could do was think of Brian and when he’d decide he wanted to be around you again. It was almost ridiculous how quickly you had gotten wrapped around his finger after one hook-up, but there was just something about the way he pulled you in that you couldn’t escape. 

Everything almost felt like it was some strange dream, that is if it weren’t for the fading but still obviously visible bruise he had sucked into the skin just below your jaw. You absentmindedly and delicately traced your fingers over the spot, smiling to yourself at the way you absolutely loved the physical marking and how it reminded you of your heated night together. 

You decided it was nice enough outside to go on a walk to clear your mind, draping your coat over your shoulders and wrapping a scarf around your neck with the knowledge that your foundation didn’t do much to cover the dark spot. You hadn’t even made it out of the door when you stopped upon noticing a small, wrapped box sitting in front of your door. 

You picked up the present with your brow furrowed in confusion, feeling your cheeks heat up to see the card on top decorated with a drawing of a constellation instead of a name. You knew there was only one person who would’ve left you that and quietly laughed to yourself as you shut the door and carried the extremely light box to the couch. You slipped the card from under the bow keeping the box held together, carefully opening the envelope so as to not ruin the picture scribbled along the front. 

_ I believe I owe you a pair of these. _

There wasn’t a signature to the ominous note on the tiny card but the ornate handwriting only confirmed your suspicion of the gift’s supplier, shaking your head as you set the card down to untie the ribbon. Your heart was pounding embarrassingly fast as you removed the lid and pushed back the tissue paper to find a simple red thong standing out against the dark cardboard of the box. The warmth in your cheeks felt more intense than usual thanks to your layers of clothes meant for below zero weather but you pulled the garment from its nest anyways and couldn’t help the wide grin that took over your features. 

Brian had left the tag on but took the time to snip the actual price off, making you roll your eyes at his cheekiness as you rubbed the fabric between your fingers. You figured the silky material and intricate lace trim had to cost an above average price and based on your reaction to him blindly handing you a stack of notes to pay rent, he didn’t want you to stress over how much he’d spent on you again. That didn’t stop you from mentally figuring out what it probably cost and adding it to the debt you already owed him, convinced you’d definitely pay him back soon - even if you had to fight him on it. 

You carried the gift into your bedroom and set it on your dresser before walking back to the front door, taking in a breath and hoping there’d be no further distractions as you finally set out on your walk. The air outside was less chilly than it had been the past few days but you were still thankful for the unforgiving wind that helped cool the visible effects Brian had on your emotions, keeping your head down as you strolled down the pavement to make sure nobody saw the lingering pink hue sitting high on your cheeks. You let the sounds of nature and passing conversations take precedence in your mind while you explored the city, taking the time to give your thoughts a rest in favor of simply enjoying the world moving on around you. 

You carried that attitude into the rest of the week, reveling in the excited buzz of university students that always came back during the last days before a break. You still thought of Brian in the back of your mind and it would be an understatement to say you were disappointed he hadn’t shown up to your place again, but tried to give him the benefit of the doubt that life happens and he was probably just busy with the other people in his life.

Another week came and went in record time and before you knew it, you were walking home from your final class on Friday morning with a sort of pep in your step. You were more than ready to take some time to enjoy the upcoming holidays and shop for some last minute Christmas presents for your family, having forgotten to do so while being caught between school and shacking up with Brian. As much as you hated to think it, the darker side of your thoughts had gotten the better of you and you assumed at this point your magical night was all you’d ever have to hold on to save for the gloves he had left behind with the thoughtful note stashed inside. 

You sighed to yourself as you entered the comforting atmosphere of your flat, taking off your coat and flipping the lightswitch on in preparation of the long night ahead of you. You loved Christmas decorations and the jolly look they added to your less than homey place, and wished you didn’t take for granted how much work it really took your own mother to decorate the family house as a kid. 

You decided it was best to start with the tree, dragging the oversized box stuffed away in the closet containing the fake branches with much difficulty but getting the job done nonetheless. The radio on your kitchen counter blasted the same short rotation of holiday songs as you got to work, assembling the tree in the corner of your living room and hardly realising how long it had taken until the helpful light beaming through the window had completely disappeared. You figured it was good that you were doing at least something productive to pass the time, dancing along to the music as you went to get the small collections of ornaments you had collected over the couple years of living alone. 

You had just set the bin down on the couch with care when a knock on the door surprised you, making sure to turn the music down a little before answering it. It almost felt as if the wind was knocked out of you to see an easily recognisable mop of curls sitting atop the tall frame of a man casting a shadow onto you as you swung the door open. 

“Brian,” You whispered with a nervous smile, clinging onto the wood and trying not to seem too enthusiastic or taken aback to be in his presence again. 

“Bad time?” He asked with his own small smile, digging his hands nervously into the pockets of his jeans. 

“No, not at all,” You answered while shaking your head side to side. “Please, come in.”

You tried to act as nonchalant as possible, rubbing your suddenly sweaty palms on your jumper as you shut the door and turning around to find him marvelling at your bare tree. 

“It’s fake,” You blurted out, catching his attention and pulling your lip between your teeth as you walked past him to stand back in front of the couch, lifting the lid off of the ornament bin. “I can’t really afford or lug a real tree here...but it makes me feel more in the spirit.”

“It’s a little bare,” Brian laughed, taking off his outermost layer to drape it on your coat-rack and stalking towards you. “But it looks nice for a few pieces of plastic.”

You turned your head to smile at him as he came to stand beside you, pulling one of the bulbs you’d received as a child out of its package. “Well I _ was  _ just about to decorate it, if you’d like to make yourself useful.”

“You know, that wonderful sass when we meet up is what makes the days apart from you so worth it,” Brian sighed, copying your move and unwrapping another ornament. You looked over your shoulder from your position at the tree to glare at him with your eyes narrowed, turning back around with an eye roll when all he did in response was wink at you. “In all seriousness, I do apologise for disappearing again. Some things came up and I figured you needed some space to work on your studies anyways.”

You hummed in acknowledgement of his statement, switching places with him to grab another ornament while he moved to place the one in his hands on the tree. You weren’t sure exactly what to say, either having to reveal your unhealthy obsession with his attention or come off as wrongfully arrogant and having no faith in the truth of his statement, but Brian didn’t seem to mind that you stayed practically silent on the matter. The two of you worked together in comfortable silence as you decorated your tree with the scarce ornaments in your possession, letting the uplifting songs on the radio make up for the lack of conversation. 

Brian huffed as he plopped himself down onto the couch, setting the now completely empty bin on the floor while you hung the last fancy bulb. You turned around with your hands on your hips, cocking a questioning eyebrow at him and giggling at his confused expression. 

“It needs the star to complete the look...and you’re just the right height,” You grinned, pulling the finishing piece of plastic from the tree’s discarded box and holding it out to him. He dramatically sighed while standing up nonetheless, taking the item from you with his own shy smile and acting offended when you scurried to take his spot on the couch. 

“Better now?” Brian asked after stretching his arms out to place the star carefully on top of the tree and turning around to face you. 

“Perfect,” You sighed, drawing your knees up to your chest and trying not to let your heart rate get too out of control as he sat down next to you. It was a difficult task to achieve, however, failing to keep your cool as he draped an arm around you similar to how he did in the park and timidly resting your head on his shoulder. You fiddled with the bottom of your jumper when you weren’t sure what to do with your hands as the two of you looked over your work on the tree.

“You could’ve rang again,” You whispered out of the blue, looking over to him and feeling bad to see some sadness in his gaze. “Or were you lying about not being afraid anymore?”

“I was not lying!” Brian defended with a quiet laugh, shifting to face you more and exposing the light pink dusting his cheeks. “Don’t tell me you’re actually cross with me over this.”

“No...I couldn’t stay mad at you if I tried,” You admitted as you lifted your head from his shoulder. “I’m just glad that you’re here now.”

“Me too...but I won’t be able to stay tonight, unfortunately.”

“What a shame,” You sighed, unfolding your legs to less than innocently drape them over his lap. “How about you make your visit here worthwhile, then?”

You tried to keep up your collected facade but easily faltered in it when his free hand came up to rest on your thigh, obviously sucking in a quick breath as his fingers traced along the fabric of your jeans. He smiled at your reaction, pulling his arm from around your shoulder and using it to turn your face towards him. Your eyes instinctively slipped shut as Brian gently pulled you towards him, bringing your own hand up to rest on his partially undone button-up while your lips softly pressed together. 

You softly moaned into the kiss when his hand fell down to rest around your neck, his fingers evilly and knowingly pressing into the mostly faded but still slightly visible bruise he had made blossom on your skin during your first night together. He took control of the embrace as you expected he would, prodding his tongue past your parted lips and driving you mad by simultaneously moving the hand on your leg dangerously close to your clothed core. 

You were both breathless by the time you pulled away and you wasted no time in shifting to straddle his lap, loosely wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands settled on your waist. You were about to lean in for another kiss when his fingers dug into your sides, effectively stopping you from moving any further and putting a pouty frown on your lips. 

You understood what he was going for when his fingers trailed up to the hem of your jumper, raising your arms and letting him pull the garment over your head with a small giggle at the slightly awkward action. You shivered at the cool temperature of your flat now that you sat in Brian’s lap topless, only now remembering you’d skipped wearing a bra today since the material had been thick enough to prevent anyone from noticing the absence of an undergarment. 

You slipped from his grasp before he had a chance to do what he pleased with your exposed chest, standing up in front of the couch with a confident smirk. Brian’s eyes quickly followed the movement of your hands towards your trousers, watching with rapt attention as you popped the button and took your time in pulling down the zipper. It was much like your first time with him as you stripped yourself of your clothes, dramatically bending over to slide the denim down your legs before situating yourself back in his lap. 

“Where’d you get these?” Brian slyly asked as he ran his fingers over the bright red and silky material, making sure to flick his gaze up to catch your bright blush. 

“They were a gift from someone special,” You answered, internally praising yourself for somehow picking the correct day to wear the special thong he’d left at your door.

“Hmm...I’ll try not to ruin them then,” He smiled, wrapping one hand strongly around your hip while the other slid under the thin fabric. You clutched onto his shoulders to stable yourself as his fingers ghosted over your folds, rocking your hips up with a low moan.

“Wait,” You interrupted, trying not to frown as he completely retracted his hand upon your short utterance. “If we have limited time, can we just get to the part where you split me open with your cock?”

Brian seemed astonished at your words, letting out a small laugh and nodding as he immediately started to fumble with his belt. You sat up to give him room to take his trousers off, chewing on your lip again as he pulled his layers down just enough to have his already fully hard cock pop out. He didn’t let his dominance over you waver, though, harshly grabbing your hip again to line you up with his length while using his other hand to pull your thong to the side and forcing a surprised moan from your throat. 

You dug your fingers into his shoulders as he pulled you down onto his cock in one complete motion, the sudden stretch and pressure making your head spin along with the sound Brian’s muffled moan. You weren’t sure what his plans were from there but you decided you couldn’t wait to find out and started moving your hips, tipping your head back as you started to bounce in his lap. Another high-pitched moan fell past your lips as he leant forward to press kisses along your chest while tightening his hold on your sides, apparently trying to make sure the fingertip shaped bruises still littered there would never fully fade. 

Your mind started to float away as his fingers travelled to rub at your clit through the soft fabric, letting the pure pleasure and beginnings of your orgasm take over your thoughts as you continued to move in his lap. You hadn’t spent enough time between the sheets with Brian to tell when he was close but you liked to think you were doing a decent job of getting him there if his choked moans and the erratic flexing of his hold against your hip were any indication. He was whispering dirty things to you the entire time but it was hard to focus on what he was saying, using all your energy to get yourself off on his cock and praying his calculated motions against your sensitive nerves would never stop. You took the opportunity of a moment of silence from him to ramble out your own jumbled thoughts, immediately regretting doing so but finding no willpower to stop.

“Oh fuck, Brian...I fucking love getting stretched out by your cock. I-I want you to use me like a little slut, please fill my tight cunt up again with your cum, Daddy.”

_ Shit. _

You kept going even as you felt your cheeks grow impossibly redder with embarrassment, refusing to tilt your head back down and squeezing your eyes shut even though you couldn’t see his gaze anyways. You weren’t sure if his responding moan had anything to do with your previously unused word that had slipped out but you let out a deep breath when his fingers increased their fervor against your clit, bouncing harder as you chased your release. 

You couldn’t help the way you slowed down as your release suddenly washed over you, tightening your hold on his clothed shoulders and weakly moaning as you clenched around the considerable length still pressing against your walls. You were surprised to feel an added warmth as Brian continued to rub circles into your nerves, slowing down to a stop and sitting back down in his lap as he came inside of you again. 

You finally decided to look him in the eye, figuring it was better to get it over with since you’d have to face it at some point, slowly lowering your head and hesitantly blinking your eyes open. Brian was relaxed against the cushions, loosening his hold to soothingly rub his hand along your shaky thighs but looking up at you with a dopey half-smile. 

“Daddy?” Brian asked with a raise of his eyebrows, making you remove your hands from his shirt to use them to shamefully cover your face. “Hey, it’s alright...come on, you can’t hide like that when you’re literally sitting on my cock.”

You peeked through your fingers with a small smile, sighing as you dropped your hands but still hung your head in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to say it.”

“Is that your kinda thing?” He asked, completely disregarding your statement. 

“I don’t know...I didn’t intend to make this weird.”

“Weird? I thought it was kind of hot,” Brian grinned, giving your thigh a quick squeeze. 

“Of course you did, you screwball,” You giggled, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss and returning your hands back to hang around his neck. You were relieved to discover he wasn’t completely turned off by your kink, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting up again. “So...do you think you’re up for another quick round before you go, Daddy?”

You laughed when Brian flipped you to lay down on the couch, savouring the way he delicately kissed along the column of your throat and knowing with each second passing you were falling deeper and deeper into his unintentional trap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise this is the final Christmas chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, my own studies required at least some of my attention. But this one's longer than normal to hopefully make up for it! 
> 
> Please enjoy as usual! :)

Life had never felt so strange as it did over the following weeks leading up to the fateful holiday you always spent days dreaming of as a child, the seemingly increasingly shorter days characterized by the sun setting almost as soon as it had risen filled with tasks from your never-ending to-do list. It seemed there was always someone you’d forgotten to buy a present for, a broken piece of structure in your flat that required nagging your stubborn landlord to even think about fixing, a brain-draining shift at the supermarket that seemed to last for days instead of hours, or another decoration hidden in the back of the closet that deserved to be hung up with the others. Your flat was as red and green as it could be at this point, and you were convinced that you hadn’t even actually seen the wooden surface of your small dining table since you’d chosen it as the spot to wrap all of your presents. 

All of those assets would’ve been typical of the holiday season, but the added bonus of being the scrutiny of Brian’s attention every few days in the most naughty way possible made it all feel like a dream in a cheesy rom-com. His visits stopped being so far and few between, showing up at your door almost every other day at any hour of the night. You didn’t mind the uncertainty of what time he’d show up because deep down you’d happily stay awake all night if it meant you could spend just a few minutes with him. 

You were astonished at how quickly you had taken to him, generally thinking of yourself as an independent woman who could survive well on her own but always discovering Brian brought out the hidden submissive tendencies lurking in your personality. There was just something about him that made you immediately give over all trust, almost as if you knew he’d never do anything intentionally to emotionally or, god forbid, physically harm you - which seemed ridiculous considering the circumstances of your strange affair. 

You had no idea how Brian felt about all of it, but you assumed he had to feel some sort of affection for you or else he would’ve stopped showing up by now. But maybe that’s all he saw this as, a silly affair, where you really meant nothing to him and all his generosity was a sick ploy to keep you spreading your legs for him. 

You admonished yourself for thinking such things, literally shaking your head as you made your way out to your car and sighing just to see the fog of your breath thanks to the frigid morning air. You heard bells chiming in the distance that signaled it was already nine in the morning and you tried to hastily shove the pile of presents weighing down your arms into the backseat to avoid a lecture from your family on being late to another function. 

Christmas morning wasn’t the same as when you were younger, now bogged down with the responsibilities of an adult scraping their way through university that sort of ruined the peaceful jitteriness of falling asleep on Christmas Eve. Living alone equated to waking up by yourself with no new presents under the tree to make it feel like just another typical morning, but going to visit your parents and spending some time with them brought the excitement back. 

That wasn't to say you couldn’t have spent a few nights at your childhood home, your parents always willing to let you stay in your old room whenever you needed, but you were slightly ashamed to admit you’d stayed at your own place in the hopes of Brian showing up sometime during the night. He hadn’t, but you weren’t really surprised or upset to have slept the whole night through without any interruptions because when you boiled it down, the man had his own family and obligations to attend to and you were a young face he spent his free time with behind their backs.

You tried to block Brian out of your thoughts for one day as you drove along the road, figuring you wouldn’t see him until tomorrow at the soonest and it’d be best to focus on spending some time with your family. It hurt that you couldn’t mention any of it to your parents, intent on keeping the promises you told Brian each time he left that it would stay a secret between the two of you, not wanting to give them any inclination to the situation and giving yourself a quick glance in the rearview mirror to make sure there weren’t any new visible hickies littered high up on your neck. 

The beginning of the morning went as smooth as it could have, the happiness of your family to see you once again after spending months away focusing on your studies, and now other things, making you feel a little bad for not popping by sooner. You watched as your younger cousins greedily ripped open the presents labelled for them while the other adults did the same in a much calmer manner, glad to see your family appreciating the thought you put into choosing what to buy them. 

Soon there was only one present left under your parents' much larger and actually real tree dramatically wrapped up in tinsel as it was every year, and you were surprised to find the tag written out to you from your father. You could tell by the shape that it had to be another CD beneath the shiny wrapping paper, flickering your eyes over to him with a small smile as you began to rip the paper away. It had been years since your dad bought you a new disc as a present, but it must’ve been an important album for him to pick the old tradition back up again. 

You tried not to blush as you dropped the wrapping to the ground to reveal a dark blue cover with the unforgettable silhouette of your childhood idol situated in the corner, pulling your lip between your teeth and trying to not give away your initial reaction.

“I saw Queen had a new album when I went to the shop a few weeks ago...I figured you’d want it, just like old times,” Your dad explained with a warm smile as you examined the plastic case. 

“Excuse me, it was actually _ my  _ idea that your father picked it up,” Your mum interjected, lightly pushing your dad’s shoulder. 

“Thanks guys, I love it,” You smiled, setting the gift to the side and sinking into the worn cushions while resting your head in your hand propped up on the arm of the sofa to cover the pink sitting high on your cheeks. You took in a deep breath as your family continued on around you, completely unaware of your newfound and unusual connection to one of the band’s members.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would, nobody fixating on the gift of the CD other than you as you all conversed and ate a large well-cooked meal around the dining room table provided by your mother who seemed to have an inhumane ability in making sure everything went along with any hitches. The sun was starting to set on another seemingly shorter than normal day as you helped her clean up in the kitchen, drying the dishes as she rinsed them off in the soapy water and noticing the radio in the corner had switched from its annoyingly similar rotation of songs to the Queen’s Christmas message. 

You stopped when the phone stashed in your purse started vibrating the counter next to you, setting down the towel and excusing yourself to the hallway to take the call, certain it must be someone important to call you on such a beloved holiday. 

“Hello? You spoke into the phone, shooing away one of your little cousins who came to listen in on your conversation. 

_ “Hey...Merry Christmas.” _

“Merry Christmas to you as well,” You sighed, stepping outside into the cold through the front door to avoid the noisiness of your family in the background. “I didn’t think I’d hear from you today, Brian.”

_ “Why not? You think I’d forget someone as special as you on this holiday?”  _ He asked and even though you couldn’t actually see him, you could picture the smug smile on his face. 

“I didn’t think I was _ that  _ special,” You replied, leaning against the house and staring down at your feet. 

_ “Well, you are. Anyways...I was wondering if you had plans tonight.” _

“I’m at my parents’ house now but I’ll probably be back at my place tonight. Why?” You asked, trying to control the racing of your heart as you anticipated what reasoning he would give. 

_ “I figured I’d stop by but just wanted to make sure you’d be there.” _

“Oh, well yes...I-I’ll be home tonight,” You stuttered, holding down a shiver as the chill of the day started to seep through your relatively thin blouse. 

_ “Great, I’ll be around. I’ll let you go enjoy being with your family now, though.” _

“I’ll see you later.”

With that you hung up the phone and sighed as you went back in the house, shaking the cold from your limbs and going back into the kitchen to pick up your work with your mother. 

“Who was that?” Your mum asked, turning her head towards you as she wasted no time in handing you another clean dish.

“Oh...just work,” You lied, picking up the towel and giving her a quick smile. “People always trying to rearrange their shifts, you know.”

Your mother hummed in agreement, clearly not buying your story but still putting up a pointless facade that she did. “Are you sure you’re not talking to any new boys?”

“Mum!”

“I’m just asking,” She defended, throwing her free hand up while using the other to hand you the next plate. “You know I just want you to be happy and not so lonely.”

“I’m fine, Mum,” You reassured, keeping your gaze away from hers and choosing to focus on the new dish in your hands. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

You were glad she seemed to not want to push the topic any further, moving on to tell you a random story about the new neighbours that were driving her mad while the two of you finished up your work. After that, you only stayed a couple more hours and told everyone you’d be heading out since it was already completely dark and lying through your teeth when adding you might have to work tomorrow just to make your absence less suspicious. 

The drive back home felt much longer than the journey there, and you laughed to yourself for acting so anxious over a meeting you’d experienced with Brian many times at this point. There was something different this time, however, the strange act of him calling beforehand unlike any other time he’d shown up making you think maybe he had something up his sleeve. 

You were shocked to find the man on your mind already standing in the hallway in front of your door after climbing the few flights of stairs, smiling when he lifted his head upon hearing the muffled clack of your shoes on the linoleum floor. 

“Couldn’t wait?” You joked as you approached him, stopping in front of him as you dug for your keys in your bag. 

“To be fair, I’ve only been standing here a couple of minutes,” Brian defended as you turned to unlock the door and you tried not to focus on the parallel of your positions to the first night you had brought him to your flat. 

The similarities continued as he followed you into the darkness of your living immediately cupping your cold cheeks with his hands to pull you into a heated kiss as soon as the door shut behind him. You clung onto his coat as he pulled you as close as possible, dreamily sighing into the kiss as he walked you backwards towards your bedroom with now practiced ease. His power over you increased each time you laid down with him, perfectly demonstrated by the way you let him push you down onto the bed just to get right back on top of you and connect your lips again even though you still hadn’t caught your breath from the first kiss.

You blushed when he pulled away to stare down at your already blissed out expression, obvious by the glossy look over your widened pupils from only a few seconds of simple contact. You watched for a few seconds as he swiftly started to shed his clothes, gathering your wits as his hands started to work at the few buttons done up on his shirt and sitting up to remove your own clothes. 

You stood up to remove your trousers, having no time to do so before Brian was pulling you towards him and ducking down to press kisses along your neck. Your grip against the button of your trousers tightened as his hands slid up your bare torso, weakly moaning as he squeezed at your chest and letting your eyes slip shut. 

“Shit, baby, I’ll never get sick of your perfect body,” He whispered against your skin between sloppy kisses as his hands impatiently groped at your chest.

“T-thank you, Daddy,” You whispered back, smiling to yourself at the nickname that showed how much control he had that rolled off your tongue much easier and without fear now. He hummed appreciatively at the statement and pressed one final kiss against your jaw before pulling back to finish removing his own trousers as if he’d done nothing to affect you. You followed his lead and finally slid the denim from your legs along with your pants, looking up at him for direction as you shook your feet from the pile of fabric. 

“Just lie on your stomach, love,” He smiled with an encouraging pat on your hip, letting his hand trail towards your arse just to teasingly pull away at the last second. 

You were quick to comply with his order, moving to lay down and stretching your legs out while you rested your cheek against the soft cover of your pillow. You could see out of the corner of your eye that he followed you to kneel on the bed and held back a whine as his palms settled against the back of your thighs, relaxing against the sheets at his warm touch. 

You let him spread your legs apart while you moved your arms to rest underneath the pillow you rested on to further support yourself, rolling your eyes when he tilted his head to the side in a silent demand that you look away. You sighed as you slipped your eyes shut, pushing your hips back against his fingers that tortuously slid along your skin but never travelled where you really wanted them to. 

You knew better than to complain, though, staying silent until you felt the wet warmth of his tongue against your folds that forced a soft moan from your throat. It was a sensation you had experienced many times at this point but you knew you would never be tired of the feeling, willing your muscles to relax and continuing to moan into the pillow as his tongue ran along your core. The chilliness of the room was quickly forgotten as your body heated up with the pleasure thrumming through your veins, trying not to squirm against the mattress as his own quiet groans vibrated against your skin. Your back uncontrollably bowed into the bed as he gingerly poked his tongue past your entrance, gripping onto the pillow for dear life while he moved his tongue in quick motions to effectively drive you insane. 

You angrily huffed when Brian suddenly pulled away, struggling to obey the second and silent part of his order as the urge to lift your head and glare at him took over your instincts. You didn’t have time to execute the action before his calloused fingertips were gripping at your hips, pulling them up and forcing you to pull your knees under yourself as your arse now sat pursed into the air. He gave you hardly any time to reorient in the new position before the head of his cock was repeating the same initial teasing his mouth had while his free hand firmly grabbed at your backside.

You raggedly moaned into the pillow again as he slid the tip of cock past your entrance just to pull it immediately back out, knuckles turning white as you helplessly dug your fingers into the sheets.

“Fuck...please,” You cried out as you lifted your head, pushing your hips back and frowning when you felt the mattress dip as he copied your movement to keep himself out of your reach. “I can’t take the teasing anymore, I need you to fuck me Daddy.”

“Hmm...doesn’t sound very convincing to me,” Brian softly responded as his hand moved to press against your back and make your torso bow towards the bed once again. 

“I’m such a slut for your cock, Daddy...I don’t care how many times you give it to me, it’ll never be enough. I want you to pound me into the mattress so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow and cum on your cock. P-please Daddy,” You rambled, pushing your hips back again the whole time and stuttering on the last sentence as you felt the head of his cock slowly gliding through your folds again. 

“That’s better,” Brian spoke in such a low tone you knew there was a knowing smirk plastered on his face. You let out a high-pitched moan when he finally slid his length into your body, digging your knees into the sheets as his hands settled on your arse once again and feeling your head spin at the sudden, initial stretch that never seemed to go away. 

“Maybe you are just a little slut,” He continued as his hips met your skin, “taking Daddy’s cock so well like a good girl.”

You simply moaned in response, clenching around him and whining when his hands forcefully squeezed at your backside. He decided to give you a small break from his torture, beginning to thrust his hips as a rapidly quickening pace while his strong grip refused to waver, apparently intending on giving you more bruises to hide under your clothes. Your mind easily got lost in the stinging feeling of his hips repeatedly slamming into your arse and the back of your thighs, starting to randomly clench around him as the fuzzy blooming of your orgasm deep in your stomach started to take precedent in your thoughts. 

You were surprised to feel one of his hands snake up your back to tangle in the hair resting at the nape of your neck, only realising what he was doing when he yanked on the strands to make you sit up on your knees. The sudden movement made you almost fall back forward, but Brian’s hand pressing into the middle of your torso maneuvered you the other way to make your head lean to rest on his shoulder. You opened your eyes to stare up at the ceiling as he began to kiss along your neck while groping at your chest again all the while never stopping the sharp thrusts of his hips. 

You knew you were done for when his other hand started to rub against your clit, fidgeting in his hold and panting out short moans as your release crept up on you. His hold on you instinctively tightened as you came with a final harsh gasp, moving yourself in opposition of his slowing down motions while clenching around the length still pressing against your walls. You clutched onto the hand still cupping one of your breasts as he came inside of you shortly after, the erotic feeling of his cum painting your insides making you feel as though you could pass out from ecstasy. 

A satisfied sigh fell past your lips as you flopped yourself back down face-first onto the mattress, panting into the pillow as you felt Brian do the same next to you. You used the last of your energy to turn your head and smile at him, weakly laughing when he rolled on his side to press a gentle kiss to your cheek. You shuffled closer to him and curled up to his side and he moved to lay on his back, draping an arm over his chest and burying your face in his neck as you both fought to catch your breath. 

You had almost drifted off when you felt Brian shift beneath you, visibly pouting when he sat up and slid out of the bed.

“You have to leave so soon?” You whispered sitting up on your elbows as he walked around the bed. 

“No,” Brian grinned as he ducked down where your joined piles of clothes sat, staying silent on the matter until he stood up again with a small box in his hand. “I have something for you.”

“Brian!” You laughed sitting up to prop yourself against the headboard while crossing your arms under your chest. “This isn’t fair, I look like an arsehole now for not buying you anything!”

“You don’t ever have to buy me anything,” Brian sighed as he joined you on the bed again, holding the neatly wrapped package out towards you. “I couldn’t _ not  _ get you a Christmas gift.”

You rolled your eyes as you took the box from his grasp, feeling absolutely horrible for not getting him at least a little something for the holiday. You could tell he was watching you with rapt attention as you unwrapped the gift, obnoxiously sighing as you threw the shredded paper to the side. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you lifted the lid from the fancy box, eyes widening at the sight of the jewelry glistening against the velvet it sat in upon catching the pale moonlight streaming through the window. You carefully pulled one of the earrings from the box with your jaw slightly hung open, twirling the metal between your fingers to see the stone at the end continue to sparkle in the darkness. 

“Brian…”

“I wasn’t sure if diamonds were your thing, but I knew I needed to buy them for you the second I saw them,” Brian explained with a small smile and you noticed a slight blush on his face when you finally tilted your gaze to meet his.

“They’re gorgeous,” You responded with a small laugh of disbelief. “You really didn’t have to do this for me, they must’ve cost a fortune and-”

“Baby,” He interrupted, gently placing a hand on your bent knee, “I _ wanted  _ to get them for you to show how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t have to buy things to show your affection,” You smiled back, leaning towards him to press a chaste kiss to his lips. You didn’t give him time to take the embrace any further, jumping up from the bed and shakily walking towards the dresser to stand in front of the mirror. You noticed over your shoulder he was taking advantage of the view as you stuck the earrings into your ear, purposefully bending more than normal to make sure he got a proper look. 

“Brian?” You quietly asked as you stood back up, still focusing your eyes on yourself in the mirror.

“Yeah?”

“You already have a woman waiting at home for you, right?” You timidly asked, scared to push him away with the question that brought up the more negative aspects of your budding relationship. 

“Yes,” He honestly answered and you heard the sheets rustle as he shifted on the bed.

“And she doesn’t know about me?”

“No...she doesn’t.”

You took in a deep breath at his answers, turning on your heel and returning back to the bed to lay next to him on your side. You felt slightly bad about the concerned look written all over his face and shuffled closer to him, relaxing a little when he didn’t move away from you. 

“So what am I to you?”

“Someone special who very much lights up my life,” Brian answered, slowly reaching his hand out to rest on your hip - almost scared to do so as if you’d deny his touch. 

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Is she expecting you home tonight?”

“...I don’t believe so.”

“Good,” You smiled, draping yourself over him once again and smiling to yourself when he wrapped an arm around you to pull your bodies impossibly closer. 

You didn’t want to press the matter anymore, content with knowing you had at least some place in his life as you drifted off once again - but not before trying to figure how much the earrings cost to add to your increasing debt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Apologies for another day wait between chapters, but I wanted to take some time to figure out the rest of this book. 
> 
> It's probably only gonna be about one to two more chapters before I wrap up this story, which I'm honestly kinda sad about! The amount of support has been tremendous and I'll never be able to put my appreciation for that into words.
> 
> That being said, I'm nowhere near done with this series. If anyone reading has any suggestions or requests of what they'd like to see in a story/one-shot, don't be afraid to let me know! I'd love to write what you guys want but I still have my own ideas if everyone's okay with that haha
> 
> As always, please enjoy this chapter! :)

Despite living in the bubble of fantasy that involved seeing Brian almost every day during your break, the responsibilities of life were not to be forgotten as school came back into session and started to take up most of your time again. You weren’t too concerned about splitting your attention between the two things, knowing you already survived on only a few hours of sleep before he had waltzed into your life and it would be hard to put on a smile at this point if you weren’t blessed to receive a fraction of his attention. 

You noticed his visits were becoming less frequent again but tried not to complain because you knew he had an actual life too, forgetting about your disappointment each time you got him between your sheets. It was easy to keep the secret hidden to your friends and family, figuring out they assumed you were just in less of a slump than you had been thanks to the refreshing break from your university classes that were bogging you down and blissfully unaware that you were engaging in a rapidly progressing relationship with a taken and much older man. 

You were slightly glad for your repetitive class schedule interlaced with tiring shifts at the supermarket nobody else would volunteer to pick up because the concentration on something else gave you time to step back from the situation and control your feelings. You’d be wrong to deny that you obviously felt something for Brian, the way you immediately fell into his arms whenever he came around with an unreasonable amount of trust betraying your facade of seeing your well-kept secret as strictly casual. The only problem was that he would most likely never feel the same way which was no surprise since he hardly had time to get to know the real you in the short times he spent at your flat and above all, already publicly had someone to devote his love to. 

It would be too far to say that you loved him, but there was something deep down that made it practically impossible to continue on as normal without his affection that you couldn’t shake. The times in between his visits felt lackluster, although that wasn’t to say you only sat around with a frown when he wasn’t taking control of you on the mattress but when it took days for him to see you again, it made you feel as if maybe you’d done something wrong the last time.

Tonight was another one of those times where you were dying to be the center of his attention after almost a week of sitting in frigid classes with no apparently no heating even though you’d think the tuition cost could’ve covered a decent thermostat accompanied by the absence of someone to share your bed with during the following nights. 

You felt lucky to be in his hold again on your bed, eagerly pushing your hips down as your legs straddled over his and softly moaning as his hands slid over your hips to hold you in place. His tongue had prodded past your parted lips, too impatient to play nice any longer after you’d been all over each other the second he walked in the door a few minutes ago. You easily allowed him to take control over you, gripping onto the opened sides of his button-up that never seemed to be closed in the first place no matter how cold it was outside and moaning into the embrace when you felt the hardness of his cock pressing against his trousers underneath the thin fabric of your own pyjama shorts.

“It’s been too long,” You whispered against his lips between kisses, rocking your hips against as one of his hands nonchalantly travelled towards your arse. 

“I know,” Brian answered to your statement, still too focused on devouring you to keep an actual conversation. You sighed into another heated kiss as he leisurely gripped at your backside, snaking your hands up his torso to gingerly rest on the sides of his face. You slightly tightened your hold on him when he finally pulled back again, smiling down at him when he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” You continued, running your thumb along his cheekbone and trying not to react as he tugged you impossibly closer to him.

“Oh haven't you?” He grinned back, smoothing his hand up your back just to ruthlessly tease you even more. “Care to share what those thoughts were?”

“Maybe...but a lady should never say such filthy things out loud.”

“Hmm...then I guess I’ll have to force it out of you somehow,” Brian laughed, leaning forward to excitedly press his lips against yours again. You happily accepted the aggression, dropping your grip to his shoulders and letting out a small giggle as he continued to palm at your arse. He disappointedly huffed when you pulled away again and you couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness, a trait usually possessed by you in your hookups. 

“I have a different idea,” You said while holding back a moan, cursing the knowing push of his fingers into the small patch of exposed skin between the hem of your oversized t-shirt and the waistband of your shorts. 

“Do tell,” He replied, impatiently fidgeting underneath you as you somehow gained the power to make him wait for any further contact. 

“Let me suck you off?” You asked with a fake tone of innocence, pouting at him while you fingers toyed with the collar of his shirt. Another small giggle fell past your lips at the comical widening of his pupils and you decided to teasingly lean in but still keep your face just out of his reach. “Would you like that, Daddy? Want to shove that big cock past these lips and gag me with it until I learn who’s really in charge?”

You watched as Brian choked on an answer, apparently caught off guard by the filth spewing from your mind and stuttering as you ran one hand down the rhythmically moving curve of his chest between the undone sides of his shirt. Your lips unintentionally curled into an almost evil smirk as he rapidly nodded his head, closing the short gap between the two of you and loving the way he didn’t hesitate to push his tongue into your mouth once again. You used what little bit of power you had left to pull away from the embrace before he could take it any further, biting your lip when his hand swiftly left your back to deliver a gentle smack to your arse. 

His eyes immediately followed the movement of your hands down to the hem of your shirt, missing your dramatic eye roll at his complete lack of modesty and darting his tongue out to wet his lips as you slowly pulled the fabric over your head. You figured men seemingly never got over their never ending desire to see a woman take off her shirt as he gaze fixated on your chest, throwing the garment carelessly across the room and shifting down his legs to break his sudden trance. 

You purposefully pushed your arms together to give him a better sight as you reached out to unzip his trousers, blushing when you looked up to find his eyes already staring back at you despite having been in this position many times before. You moved to kneel at his side as he took over finishing the work of disrobing his lower half, timidly undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt as he shimmied the tight fabric off of his legs. 

You settled between his partially spread legs as he got comfortable against the headboard again, shifting to lay on your stomach and resting one hand against his now bare thigh. You used the other hand to fist the considerable length of his cock in your palm, squeezing your own legs together at how hard you had already made him. A shuddery breath was forced from his lungs as you pressed your palm against his balls to give yourself enough room to lick a tortuous stripe up his length while keeping eye contact with him the entire time, repeating the action over and over until you felt his muscles tense beneath your hand in a silent signal he was getting impatient with your reluctance to actually take him into your mouth. 

You brought your hand back around the shaft cock as you finally gave in and wrapped your lips around the tip, fluttering your eyes shut at the taste of his precum as you swirled your tongue at a comfortably slow pace. You weren’t going to make it too tortuous for him though, beginning to bob your head and taking down much more than you normally would at first. It was heavenly when you felt the weight of Brian’s hand tangling in your hair to softly but still controllingly grip the strands between his fingers, continuing to work what you had yet to fit in your mouth with your hand and trying to ignore the blooming tingle of pleasure forming deep within your stomach. 

One muffled moan around his cock was all it took for Brian to flex his fingers against your head, clearly holding back a moan and making the bed frame creek as he moved his other hand to join the first. You knew it meant he was ready to take over and you obediently stopped moving without being told, blinking your eyes open again when he held you onto his length but did nothing to keep the act going. 

“Good girl for giving over control without me even having to ask,” Brian whispered, taking one hand off your scalp to trace his pointer finger along your lips still stretched out by the cock stuffing your mouth. The hand went back to its original position as quickly as it had left it, suddenly pushing you down farther and forcing you to relax against the feeling of him hitting the back of your throat with an uncontrollable gag. “But don’t get too presumptuous.”

You didn’t have time to think of an apology, taking in a deep breath through your nose as he pushed you down the rest of the way to make your face press against the coarse hair surrounding the base of his cock and pressing your fingertips into his leg as you tried to relax your throat. You hadn’t looked away since opening your eyes again and blinked the tears from your eyelashes as you continued to stare back at him - hoping he took it as a sign you were enjoying his rough control and understood his last reminder. 

You couldn’t help but cough when Brian pulled you completely off of his cock, having no time to properly catch your breath again before he was pushing your head down again to take him all the way down. You loudly moaned around his length when he held you in place, feeling accomplished to hear the quiet groan that escaped from his own mouth at the vibrations. You started to feel light-headed as he repeated his move much like you had done to him earlier, glad to let him abuse your mouth and giving into the heaviness of your eyelids when Brian tipped his head back with another breathless groan. 

You weren’t sure how much time had actually passed since he had started using you as he pleased, but you were disappointed when his grip on your hair significantly loosened - a sign that he was close and was giving the option of where to go from there. You weren’t planning on giving up on him now no matter how rough your throat would feel in the morning, pulling yourself off of him for only a second before going back to bobbing your head and trying to keep a measured pace that you knew would make him fall apart in no time. 

His no longer held back moans only encouraged you more, pulling out all the stops and opening your eyes to look up at him once again. The harsh light of the lamp on your bedside table seemed entirely too bright at the moment but you noticed Brian already blissfully smiling down at you when your eyes adjusted and instinctively moaned around him. It seemed only seconds later that he finished with one final deep gasp, the sudden warmth filling your mouth making you considerably slow down in an effort to keep the mess from spilling past your lips. You didn’t come up for air until you were sure he was done, your lips releasing his cock with a resounding popping noise and you gently tapped his leg to get his attention as he stared up at the ceiling to catch his breath.

You dropped your jaw as he looked at you again, putting the cum pooled in your mouth on display for him and holding back a smile at his muttered curse at the lewd site. You quietly moaned as his finger dragged up your chin, gathering the stickiness that had dribbled out and dragging it along your swollen lips. 

“Remember who’s in charge, now?” He whispered, pushing on your chin to close your mouth. You furiously nodded in response, unable to speak in your condition and feeling your heart clench at his approving smile. “That’s my good little girl...alright, swallow.”

You did as he said with no fuss, gulping down the mess and sitting up on your knees again with a timid smile. You leant forward to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving to lay next to him, propping your head up with one arm while Brian took your other hand into his grasp to lightly press a kiss against your knuckles. 

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” He asked as he continued to pepper kisses along your fingers, making you giggle as you turned your head towards him.

“Maybe...just give me a minute,” You answered, completely unfazed at how raspy your voice sounded. Brian nodded at your response, dropping your hand as he shuffled down the mattress to lay next to you and draping his arm over you - blatantly keeping his hand just below your breasts but teasingly moving his fingers against your skin as you continued to take in deep breaths after having your breathing cut off for so long. 

You turned to turn your lamp off but got distracted at the sight of your drawer not fully closed, an almost forgotten idea popping into your head and making you pull on the handle to open it. “I’ve got something for you,” You said as you rummaged through your belongings, ignoring the way the bed shifted behind you.

“What are you talking about?” Brian questioned, trying to look over your shoulder at what you were doing. He didn’t really need to do so, though, because you turned around as he moved with a stack of notes in your hand and a shy smile plastered on your face. “What’s with the money?” He continued, shifting to rest on his side and continuing to run his hand along your heated skin. 

“It’s to pay you back,” You responded as if he had asked what color the sky was, holding the money out to him and furrowing your brow at his confused look. “For the rent money from our first time and the pants...I still need more for the earrings though.”

“Baby, I already told you that you don’t have to-”

“Like you always tell me, I _want_ to pay you back. It’s yours.”

Brian sighed at your words, taking the notes from your hand just to reach over you and put it back on top of the nightstand. “Can we talk about something?”

“No good conversation has ever started with that line,” You pouted, turning your head towards him again and sighing when he pulled you closer to him. 

“You know how our relationship isn’t really a relationship?”

“Yeah...I guess. So what about it?”

He paused again with a deep sigh, looking down at you with a look of concern in his eyes. “Promise you’ll hear me out, okay?”

“Brian, you literally just choked me with your cock a few minutes ago...I don’t think there’s much you could say that I’ll go running for the hills about,” You casually said, causing a small laugh out of both of you. 

“I don’t ever want you to pay me back for anything monetary I buy for you...getting to spend time with you like this is already a blessing. I don’t know if you’ll be cool with this, but since we sort of already act like it...would you let me be your sugar daddy?”

His gaze was looking anywhere except your face as he stumbled out his question, adorably nervous for your reaction obvious by the way his hand fidgeted against you and the bright blush sitting high on his cheeks. You didn’t want to wait too long to respond and make him think you found him absolutely insane, but you weren’t sure exactly what to say - it sounded like an enticing idea considering it wouldn’t be much different from how he currently treated you but you still felt bad about him wasting his money on you. 

“Y-you’d really want _me_ to be your sugar baby?” You asked back, blushing yourself when his eyes finally met yours.

“Of course, love. I wouldn’t’ve asked if I didn’t...you know how special you are to me,” Brian smiled, moving his hand from your torso to softly cup your cheek. “So whaddya say? I won’t be upset if you say no, just an idea to give whatever we are a more solid meaning.”

“Well...considering I already call you daddy, I think it sounds like a wonderful idea,” You smiled, giggling when he ducked down to press a few kisses against your lips. “But I’m still going to complain about wanting to pay you back.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Brian grinned, pressing a final lingering kiss to your lips as his hand slid back down to rest on your stomach. You took opportunity of the position to roll yourself on top of Brian, forcing him to lay back against the mattress and internally swooning at the way his hands automatically came up to grip at the soft fabric of the shorts still sitting on your hips. 

“Now, Daddy, I believe you said something about returning the favor?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the delay in update...I just really don't wanna let this book go :( We've only got one part after this so I hope this is an enjoyable penultimate chapter!
> 
> Thanks you guys for all the suggestions on the last chapter, I'm so excited to get working on them soon! But don't be afraid to leave a comment anytime you think of something you'd like me to write for this series - I'd love to make what you all want! 
> 
> As always, please enjoy :)

Not much had changed since Brian formally asked to be your sugar daddy, although you did notice that his streak of stretched out visits that were becoming still less frequent kept going and you were starting to think he was purposefully distancing himself from you. The thought seemed ridiculous because there was seemingly no reason he’d offer to have a more structured meaning in your life then leave you high and dry, but it was hard to think he wasn’t due to the fact that you hadn’t seen him in weeks at this point. 

Your sleep schedule had even started to normalise again, the extra sleep helping you make it through the day without falling asleep during class but the lack of joy you received from his attention made it difficult to enjoy the waking hours without him. Your friends didn’t seem to notice your mood had dipped, still inviting you to parties and hangouts when they knew you weren’t busy working. 

Tonight marked the end of another frat party set in someone’s house you barely knew, apparently a friend of a friend’s cousin who once knew one of your friends, and the cold night air blowing right through your outfit felt extremely tortuous. 

“Fuck this stupid weather,” Your friend who knew you the best spat out as the two of you walks arm in arm down the street, both a little tipsy but still sober enough to find your way home. 

“You’re telling me,” You chattered through your teeth as you wrapped your free arm around your stomach, desperate to cling onto any warmth you could. Your friend laughed at your statement and pulled you closer to her, turning her head in your direction as you cornered another turn on the winding pavement. 

“So how’s your secret lover?” She asked, smiling when your eyes widened in fear. You were scared for a split second she knew what was going on and was about to go in on you for sleeping with a married musician but realised you were just being paranoid as she patiently waited for your answer. You still couldn’t think of what to say though, dropping your jaw as you stuttered on the beginning of a sentence before going silent again. “Oh come on,” She continued, jokingly poking your side, “I know whoever he is that you’re so into him...you _ need  _ him in your life. Is it something about his cock?”

“Piss off!” You laughed, gently pushing her away when she leaned closer to you. “I don’t know, actually...haven’t seen him in a while.”

“That’s a shame. Maybe you should make him something more than a recurring hookup,” She suggested with a shy smile, unaware of how ridiculous her statement would’ve seemed if she only knew the whole truth. 

You looked around as you thought of a response that wouldn’t give anything about your unusual situation away and noticed you had made it onto the street where the cafe where you’d first met Brian sat, pulling your lip between your teeth while hoping your prolonged silence could be written off by your slightly inebriated state. Your friend followed your gaze to the dimly lit building, gasping when the door opened from across the street and pulling on your hand to turn you towards the movement. 

“Holy shit, is that Brian May from Queen?”

“What?” You asked back, trying to act just as surprised as her and grateful for the darkness of the night that hid your rising blush. 

“Walking out of that coffee shop, right across the way!” Your friend excitedly replied, wrapping her arm around your shoulder and enthusiastically waving the tall man you unfortunately recognized. “Excuse me! Brian!”

You smacked your friend as she yelled much too loudly for this late at night on a weekday, turning your widened eyes toward Brian when he looked your way and wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole when his gaze lingered on you for much too long before shifting over to your friend. “Love the work, my friend used to be a big fan!” She continued, making you drop your jaw in astonishment and try to pull away from her suddenly tight grip on your hand. 

“Did she?” Brian called across the street in response, digging his hands in his pocket and letting a small smile take over his features. “That’s nice to know.”

“Okay, I think it’s time to go,” You whispered while tugging on her hand, avoiding any further eye contact with the famous man you now wished you had never run into. “Please!”

“Nice to meet you!” She finished, finally letting you pull her away and stumbling as you exponentially picked up your walking pace to get home as quick as possible. “He used to be your idol, how come you didn’t wanna talk to him?”

“Maybe because you started the conversation off by telling him how much I used to love them!” You defended as you pulled her around another corner, trying to keep your cool and not mention that you already knew him in a very indecent manner. 

“Oh please, it’s not like I told him about that one poster you-”

“Please don’t remind me of that,” You interrupted, shivering at the cringey thoughts of your adolescence and the downfalls of sharing those memories with someone else. 

“I didn’t know he ever came around here.”

“Me neither,” You lied as you slowed down, heart rate starting to calm while you approached the old building that housed your flat. “Well...thanks for walking me home even though you’ve literally embarrassed the shit out of me in front of one of my biggest childhood crushes.”

“Always at your service,” Your friend winked, giving your hand one last squeeze as you slowly made your way up the steps to the building since your balance seemed to be lost under the buzz of the alcohol still running through your bloodstream. 

The hallway was eerily silent as you stumbled to your door, taking in a deep breath as you jangled the key into the lock and replayed the recent events over and over in your mind. You couldn’t believe you had seen him on the street, let alone accompanied by one of your best friends, and were completely awestruck on what to say - ruining your assumption that you’d be able to brush it off and act unbothered if someone were ever to question the innocence of your few public outings with him. A tear slipped down your cheek as you pushed your way into your place, unaware you had even started crying but felt continuous warm tracks stain your face and decided there was no stopping it. 

You weren’t exactly sure why you started crying, concluding that maybe it was the fact that he seemed to have free time but was avoiding wasting it on spending it with you or for some reason it was the way he acted as if he’d never seen you before on the street. You knew he had to do it, and you technically did the same back to him, but that didn’t erase the stinging feeling that came along with it when you mixed the two possibilities together. You figured maybe this was the end of it all, that it really was some sick trick and he was no longer interested in what you offered him sexually so it was time to get thrown to the wayside. 

You curled up on your couch as you processed your emotions, unsure if you were upset with yourself for getting in so deep with a taken man and bawling like a baby now that it was probably over like nothing for him or mad that he’d manipulated you so just keep you sleeping with him for so many weeks. 

You didn’t even realise you had fallen asleep until the bright sunlight streaming through the windows woke you up the next morning, groaning as you rolled over to press your face into the couch cushion. The killer headache throbbing at your temples didn’t make you feel any better, sighing into the furniture as you uncomfortably shifted in the tight dress still covered by your thin coat that didn’t ever live up to its potential as a garment. You pulled back and groaned again to find your makeup smeared across the cushion, rolling off of the couch and steadying yourself against the wall as you made your way to the bathroom in an effort not to puke. 

The small mirror on the wall above the sink did you no favors in glorifying the truth, reflecting back the puffiness of your eyes and a slight frown you hadn’t even remembered making the effort to have. You turned the knob of the shower before stripping yourself from the skimpy clothes, happy to be free of their constrictive fit and sighing when you looked down at yourself to find the fading, fingertip-shaped bruises scattered across your hips. The events of last night flooded your mind and you gently traced your fingers over the dark colors, wondering if they were the last ones you’d ever have from him. 

A knock on your front door caught your attention, hastily wrapping a towel around yourself and tiptoeing to the door. You saw a white envelope standing out against the dark wood of your floor and you picked it up before poking your head out of the door, unsurprised to find that there was nobody there. You carefully opened the envelope as you slowly walked back towards the bathroom, knowing it was from Brian by the handwriting before you could even read any of the words. There was no note but simply just an address with a time written on a piece of paper wrapped around a key card that you had to assume was for a hotel. 

You weren't sure how to process the unexpected delivery, setting the envelope back on the counter before dropping your towel and stepping under the warm spray. You tried not to think of Brian as you got ready for the day, unwilling to let yourself get hurt even more at the implications your mind had created that he was certain to dump you tonight if you showed up despite no merit behind them. You had your education to focus on and slipped the envelope from him inside your bag as you swiped on a final touch of lip gloss before leaving to rush to campus before class started, promising yourself that you’d think on your decision when you got a chance some other time during the day. 

Evening came around sooner than you thought it would and you chewed on your lip as you walked down the street, rubbing the envelope between your fingers and sighing to yourself while you thought about what would be best for you. Not showing up would give you a chance to cut the relationship off before Brian had a chance to and protecting yourself in the process, but there was still a chance that this was all made up in your head and there was some other explanation for his latest absence. 

You figured there was no way to find out if you still meant something to him if you didn’t go and set your jaw as you caught the bus that would take you to the other side of town, closing your eyes and letting out a deep breath as you took a seat.

The sun had set to leave a pitch-black end of winter darkness in its wake as you made it to the other side of town, your breath clouding in the air as you took the short walk to the hotel and repeatedly checked the address in your hand along with the room number printed on the key card. You nodded to the woman sitting at the front desk when you walked into the incredibly warm building with a small smile, swallowing the lump in your throat as you made your way over to the elevators. 

Your heart was absolutely hammering in your chest as you made it to the correct floor, taking as small of steps as possible into the plush carpeting as you traversed down the long hallway. You took in a nervous breath and decided to lightly knock on the door before sliding the key into the lock and pushing the door open. You weren’t even sure you were going to make it as you slowly stalked down the short hallway of the room, stopping when you stepped into the light illuminating from the ceiling and found Brian perched on the edge of the large bed taking up a lot of space in the decently sized area. 

“You came,” Brian smiled, standing from the mattress but staying in his place across the room and nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“You think I wouldn’t?” You asked as you clutched onto the strap of your bag, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. 

“It’s been a while...I wasn’t sure you’d give me another chance,” He quietly responded, looking to the floor and taking a miniscule step towards you. “I remember you weren’t very happy I didn’t ring you up that first week after we met.”

“So what’s this all about?” You continued, not really giving a response to his statement while defensively crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Well...I owe you an apology, first. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to manipulate you with some sob story but I got to overthinking about things and scared myself away from seeing you...you didn’t deserve the silence but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything, including making a visit to your flat.”

“Thinking about...things?” You prodded, feeling a little selfish for making him further explain himself but holding onto the glimmer of hope that this night wasn’t going where you initially thought it would. 

“Yes, I’ve been through a lot for someone still under fifty,” He answered with a pitiful smile, the expression tugging at your heart. “I’m not always good at making the best decisions.”

You nodded at his explanation, trying to make sure your emotion didn’t show in your voice as you spoke up again. “And I’m one of those bad decisions, right?”

“What? No, of course not,” Brian quickly responded with a concerned look, wiping away his hesitance and closing the long gap between the two of you in a few strides. You looked up at him and willed the tear in your eye to not fall to your cheek, biting your lip as he gently took your hand into his own. “I think talking to you that afternoon was one of the greatest decisions I’ve ever made.”

“You think so?” You timidly asked, holding down a grin when he furiously nodded at your question. 

“Absolutely...I hate to think I’ve made you feel anything else.”

“I guess I’ve been overthinking some stuff too,” You said with a shrug of your shoulders, using his grip on your hand to pull yourself closer to him and internally swooning when he automatically wrapped his arms around you in a hug. 

“I truly am sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed away for so long.”

“Nonsense,” You smiled against his chest, snaking your own arms around his waist and giggling when he squeezed you tighter. “We’re here now aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I suppose we are.”

“Just try not to leave me in the dark for so long again.”

You smiled at Brian as you pulled away from the embrace, tilting your head in confusion when he seemingly remembered something and turned around to pull something from his coat that was draped over the bed. “Now I know you don’t like when I get you things...” He said as he searched his pockets, trailing his sentence off in favor of concentrating on his hunt for something you had no clue about.

“Brian, we’re literally already in a hotel room that you’ve paid for instead of going to my place which doesn’t cost you a cent...did you really have to buy me something else on top of this?”

He didn’t answer your question, turning his back so you couldn’t see whatever he finally retrieved from his pocket and making you roll your eyes at his dramatics. You blushed when he turned around to reveal what was in his hand, the bright yellow dandelion that was incredibly similar to the one he had offered you the first night you’d spent with him before walking through Hyde Park. You giggled as he handed you the plant, twirling it between your fingers before sticking in the pocket of your own coat. 

“How on earth did you find a weed during the middle of winter?” You grinned, raising your eyebrows at the smug smirk on his face. 

“I have my ways,” He whispered, walking closer to you again and tilting your head up by cupping your cheek in his large palm. “So why don’t we put this room to good use while we’re here?”

“Talk about my sassiness but you’re one to get straight to the point,” You teased, relaxing into his touch and smiling as his thumb traced along your cheekbone. “I just hope you haven’t forgotten how to please me in all this time apart, Daddy.”

You slipped your eyes shut as Brian pulled you into a soft kiss, bracing one hand against his chest as his arm settled around your waist and letting him gently walk you back into the wall. You sighed into the kiss as his hands gripped your hips, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of your blouse to teasingly press against the bruises he knew were already there. You played with the buttons of his shirt and tried to keep your heart from beating out of your chest while Brian slowly slipped a leg between yours, his thigh now pressing against your clothed core driving you mad. He continued to ravish your mouth as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary, smiling against yours lips when you uncontrollably squirmed in his hold thanks to the erotic sensations taking over your mind. 

You were disappointed when he pulled back, frowning when he nodded his head to direct you in the direction of the bed but complying to his silent demand anyways. You shed your coat off of your shoulders and threw it on top of his on the mattress, toeing off your shoes and working on the button of your trousers while Brian watched you with rapt attention. You were always pleased to give him a show, dragging the denim down your legs at an excruciatingly slow pace to reveal the plain thong you’d thrown on since all your other decent pants were in the wash before winking at him as you slipped your shirt off with ease. 

You looked to him for your next direction as you stood in your undergarments, uncertain what he planned on doing with you and letting another smile tug at your lip when he simply walked back up to you. You furrowed your brow when he kept going to stand behind you to place his hands on your shoulders and make you turn to see yourself in the tall mirror bolted to the wall. 

“Look at yourself,” He whispered in your ear before moving his mouth down to kiss along your neck, his hands simultaneously working at the clasp of your bra. You followed his order and held down a shiver as he slid your bra down your arms to carelessly drop it on the floor, whining when his hands impatiently slid around to grab both of your breasts. You couldn’t help but chew on your lip as he started to suck a mark into the crook of your neck, fluttering your eyes in an effort to keep them open and cursing the way Brian made it almost impossible by pinching at your hardening nipples. He seemed to revel in your sensitiveness, quietly laughing against your skin when your hips rolled in the air as his teeth grazed against your skin. 

“Do you h-have to tease me every t-time?” You stuttered out, balling your fists at your sides in an effort to not do anything he hadn’t told you with them. 

You sighed when he suddenly pulled away, trying not to stumble as he turned you around again and hooked a hand under your chin. “No, I don’t...but I hope you’re not trying to tell me what to do with you, baby.”

“No Daddy,” You pouted, squeezing your legs together when his hand fell down to slightly wrap around the column of your throat. “I’m always here for you to use as you please.”

Your heart swelled at his responding smile, blushing at the way he pressed a kiss to your forehead before nudging you to get down on the bed. You continued to follow his orders when he instructed you to get on all fours, not sure about having to face yourself in the mirror but feeling better about the situation when you watched Brian get behind you on the bed. He had rid himself of all his clothes and the sight of his hard cock standing flush against his stomach made a gush of arousal flood your core, taking in a shallow breath as his hands dragged your thong down your legs. 

You quietly moaned when Brian knocked your knees farther apart, embarrassed to stare back at yourself in such a position and helplessly watched as another blush crept up on your cheeks. You let out a shuddery breath as his fingers ruthlessly dragged along your core, his calloused fingertips edging on painful, and you watched as he lifted his hand to press the same fingers against his tongue. He didn’t seem to mind that you were slightly going against his orders as you made eye contact through the mirror, the sight of Brian licking your arousal from his digits making your arms already feel weak.

You understood his reminder as his fingers teased past your entrance again, whimpering out another moan as he pressed against your clit but refused to actually stimulate your nerves. It was clear he didn’t plan on spending all night teasing you impossibly further into submission, the press of the head of his cock against your folds making you clutch onto the comforter beneath you. It was hard to keep your eyes locked on yourself as he slowly slid his length inside of you, letting out a low moan at the euphoric stretch against your walls. 

His hands settled around your hips as if they were meant to be there when he finally bottomed out, calmly rubbing his thumbs into your skin in a silent question that you were on board with his actions. You clenched around him with a soft moan, flicking your gaze up to him in the mirror and cracking a smile when he wickedly grinned down at you. Your knuckles started to turn white as you gripped onto the sheets, bowing your back as he started to shallowly thrust his hips and breathing out short moans each time his hips met your backside. 

“Look at how beautiful you are like this, darling...taking my cock so well like you were made for it,” Brian rasped out as he moved one hand to press on the small of your back and make you press your hips back against his. You stared at yourself in the mirror, holding down your desire to laugh when thinking about how you had thought the night would turn out when you received his mysterious note only hours ago and chewing on your already abused lip again as you watched yourself shift on the mattress against the force of Brian’s thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before you noticed his thrusts had faltered, certain it was a sign he was close you had picked up in the many times you’d spent with him. His grip on you tightened as you purposefully clenched around him, always eager to help get him off and letting the volume of your moans increase despite the possible other guests in surrounding rooms being disturbed by the exaggerated sounds of your ecstasy. 

You hung your head between your aching arms when Brian suddenly pulled out, moaning one final time when the warm feeling of his cum splattered along your arse. You clenched around the emptiness as your own orgasm tattered on the edge of completion, jerking your hips when you felt Brian teasingly drag his cock between your folds again but refused to give you the satisfaction of really doing anything. You were surprised the teasing eventually pushed you all the way, bowing your back again as your release hit you like a ton of bricks, clutching onto the duvet for dear life and Brian’s hands soothingly ran over your shaky muscles.

You sighed as you let him roll you over to properly lay down, trying to catch your breath as he settled down next to you in a familiar position you often shared after your hook-ups. You smiled to yourself as you curled up to him, resting a hand against his own moving chest and reveling in the way he snaked an arm around your shoulders. 

A comfortable silence fell about the room as you both evened out your breathing and you thought about the events of the day as you started to drift off - glad you had made the decision to push your fears aside and give the man you were glad to know on an unconventional level another chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I lied, this is not the last chapter! 
> 
> I planned on this being the end but I got a little carried away with the smut, so enjoy this 3000+ word chapter of a little morning after action ;)
> 
> The next will unfortunately be the last and I'm disheartened to let this book go but all good things must come to an end!
> 
> As always, please enjoy :)

Unlike the first night you had spent with him, you were surprised to find the bed empty next to you as your mind started to stir in the eerily sterile atmosphere of the hotel room except for the disheveled blankets comfortingly weighing you down. You took in a deep breath and stretched your limbs out against the mattress, burying your face in the pillow to maybe catch a few more useless seconds of sleep before you inevitably had to get dressed and leave.It was easy to tune into the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, turning on your side and assuming Brian taking a shower was a good cue for you to get up but let the sleepiness overcome you to still make no movement.

It was only a few minutes later when you had started to nod off again when you heard the shower turn off, rubbing your eyes with a big yawn as you sat up in the bed. Brian was only in a bathroom for a few seconds before strolling back towards the bed with a long, white towel sitting lazily on his hips and smiling when his gaze met yours. 

“Morning,” He smiled with a nod, trying to hide the way his eyes automatically fell to steal a glance at your still bare chest when the sheets dropped to your lap. 

“Morning,” You repeated back with a matching small grin, tilting your head up to look at him as he slowly made his way towards the side of the bed you currently occupied. “I should probably get going.”

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Brian asked as he leant down to connect your lips in a quick kiss, frowning when he pulled back with his hands on his hips. 

“I suppose I could stay a few extra minutes,” You answered while pulling your lip between your teeth and drawing your knees up towards your chest, giggling when he plopped down on the bed next to you to cup your cheek in his palm. “But I do actually have to go to class today.”

You let Brian pull you into another kiss, this time with more intent and passion behind it, fluttering your eyes shut again as his tongue traced along your slightly parted lips. He wasted no time in prodding his tongue into your mouth while inching his hand down your face and neck, hesitantly tracing his fingers along your breasts and making you shudder at the action. You softly moaned into the kiss when he gained his confidence to squeeze at your chest and teasingly run his thumb over your hardening nipple, deciding to dish back some of the taunting by settling your hand on top of his close dangerously close to the slight bulge poking through the towel. 

You couldn’t help but laugh again when he pulled back with another rough squeeze of your breast and a curious look at the placement of your hand, pushing your luck and shifting to straddle over his lap. You held back a moan when you pushed your hips down to feel the hardness of his cock blocked only by the fabric of the towel and somehow expected the way Brian’s hands settled onto your hips as he leant into to kiss along the column of your throat. You tipped your head to stare at the ceiling to give him better access and moved your hands to press into his shoulders as he started to suck a mark into the crook of your neck. You rocked your hips against his when you felt his fingers dancing towards your cunt, lightly digging your nails into his skin in anticipation of whatever he had planned. 

“Didn’t you just take a shower?” You joked as his mouth moved down towards your chest, stuttering into the air when his tongue swirled around your nipple just to cruelly pull away.

“Yes...but I’d never give up an opportunity to make your walk a little less stable.”

“Is that so?” You laughed in response to his sly smirk, ruthlessly pushing your hips down again when he nodded with a shrug of his shoulders. “Well I guess I’ll have to hold you to your word on that, then.”

Brian didn’t give you a verbal response, opting to gently push your leg to force you onto your back again and placing a chaste kiss to your lips before standing from the bed. You closed your legs out of innate shyness and chewed on your fingernail as you watched Brian take off the towel, all hesitancy from the beginning of your relationship thrown out the window as you shamelessly stared at the dizzying sight of his flushed length standing proud against the smooth, pale skin of his stomach. 

You let your gaze crawl up to his face with a small quirk of your lip at the slight blush sitting high on his cheeks, crooking a finger towards yourself and feeling accomplished when he was the one following orders for once as he knelt back onto the mattress. He didn’t give you that power for too long, though, forcing himself between your legs and wrapping his hands around your spread calves while he leant down to capture your lips in a kiss to reignite the unwavering passion that had been interrupted in your short seconds physically apart. You sighed into the kiss and trailed your hand down his torso, excited to get your hands on his cock once again, but dropped your jaw in offense when he pulled away to sit up out of your reach. 

“Can’t I touch your cock, Daddy?” You pouted, getting an immediate answer from his movement of shuffling down the bed onto his stomach between your legs. 

“All in good time, love...and we apparently don’t have much of that this morning,” He responded with a lingering kiss to the inside of your thigh, letting his eyes fixate on your very interested core as his hands gently pried your legs further apart. Each time felt like the first when you were with Brian, nervous butterflies churning in your stomach to be under the scrutiny of his attention even though at this point you knew he practically adored you for both your body and personality. 

You let out a deep breath when his tongue flattened against your folds, looking up at you while dragging a stripe all the way up to your clit before repeating the motion over and over. You were glad one hand was strongly holding down against your hip because you were sure you would’ve hit him in the face as your body fought to move against the intense sensation, gripping onto the cotton sheet below you and arching your back off of the bed just to do something. It was difficult to hold eye contact with him as he lapped his tongue around your fluttering entrance, tipping your head up with a muffled moan to be considerate of anyone in neighbouring rooms. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion when you felt Brian’s free hand snake up the bed to rest near yours, assuming he just needed to stretch his arm out and continuing to clutch onto the bedspread. You interpreted his movement wrong, however, looking back down at him when his hand wrapped around your tight fist, letting go of the fabric and happily sighing when his fingers immediately interlaced with yours. The sweet gesture made the contrasting lewd actions being performed between your legs seem even more pleasurable and you tensed under his touch when he decided to focus his attention on your clit, whispering a punctuated curse into the otherwise silent room as he sucked on your sensitive nerves. 

_ “Daddy,”  _ You moaned while flexing your fingers against his, choking on another high-pitched sound forced from your throat as he went back to swirling more wetness around your entrance. “Please make me cum, fuck, please fuck me with your tongue Daddy.”

“Is that what you want, darling?” Brian spoke against your skin, leisurely licking between your adequately slick folds while you continued to whimper out quiet curses. “You’re sure you don’t want Daddy’s cock to stretch out your needy cunt?”

“I don’t care,” You breathed while briefly squeezing your eyes shut as his tongue teasingly acted as if it would give you what you wanted just to agonizingly pull away again. “Shit, I just need something...now.”

“Note taken,” Brian smirked with a final feather-light kiss to your clit before sitting up again and settling a gentle hand against your bent knee. 

You were slightly disappointed to feel his grip release your hand from his but you took the opportunity to sit up against the pillows and reach out to gingerly wrap your fingers around the shaft of his cock. His hold on your knee tightened as you dipped your thumb in the slit to gather the precum that had already dribbled out, spreading it down his length to ease the dryness of your palm while innocently blinking up at him. You watched him chew on his lip as you occasionally twisted your wrist on the upstroke, glad to give back some of the indescribable pleasure he so easily provided you and wondering if he’d let you suck him off if you asked nicely.

You didn’t have time to, though, a certain strangled moan fallen past Brian’s lips preventing your mind from focusing on anything else and making you increase the lazy pace of your hand in an effort to push more intoxicating sounds out of him. You had completely thrown the prospect of getting pounded into the mattress in favor of wanking him off but apparently Brian hadn’t, suddenly wrapping a large hand around your wrist to effectively stop your movements. You frowned up at him as you pulled your hand back, holding heated eye contact as you brought your palm up to your mouth to lewdly lick off the slightly sticky mess off of your hand. Brian seemed helpless to do anything except watch you lay back against the pillows again with his mouth agape and eyes comically widened. 

“Come on, Daddy,” You whispered, locking your hands in front of your stomach with a knowing smirk, “I thought you said something about ruining my walk?”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Brian answered, snapping out of his short trance and sliding his hand down under your thigh while lining his cock up with your entrance. 

You couldn’t think of a snarky response before the pressure of Brian’s cock pressing into your willing body pushed a strained cry from your lungs, arching against the bed as his now free hand slid up your torso to lightly grope at your chest. You let out a small whimper when he bottomed out and you felt the filthy press of his balls against your skin, dropping your hands to the sheets in a scramble for some sort of purchase as you adjusted to the extremely full feeling between your legs. You allowed Brian to maneuver your leg to rest over his shoulder, bending your knee in the new position and digging your heel into his skin as he leant forward to practically fold you like a chair while gently pressing his lips against yours. 

The taste of yourself on his lips felt intoxicating, sighing into the kiss as his fingers dragged over your perked nipple and pushing your hips down against his in a silent plea for him to start moving. He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away from the kiss, smiling when you helplessly whined at the feel of his hips drawing back and simultaneously giving your chest a squeeze as he forcefully filled your throbbing cunt to the hilt again. You knew you wouldn’t be able to wear a skirt for the next few days as his arm wrapped around your thigh and fingertips harshly pressed into your slightly damp skin, straightening your other leg out on top of the sheets as you reveled in the unusual angle that made the thick length of his cock seem even more intense than usual.

You blushed when you heard the bed frame start to bump against the wall with the force and speed of Brian’s movements, but Brian didn’t seem to mind as he ducked down to kiss along the line of your jaw and your neck while you quietly moaned short, punched out noises into the air. You cautiously carded one of your hands into his hair as returned his attention to the faint mark he had started working on at the beginning of your rendezvous, unsure you would be allowed to do so but gently clutching onto the curly strands when he didn’t protest. 

Your orgasm that had begun to brew the second he pressed his tongue against your folds was rapidly approaching now, the continued and rhythmic slam of his hips against yours turning your brain to mush. You weakly rolled your hips against his movements in an attempt to get yourself off, blabbering out whispered nonsense as his mouth travelled down to focus on your chest. You hardly noticed the way his hand slid down to rest just above your cunt thanks to the fervent attention his mouth supplied to your breasts, swirling his tongue around your nipple while slightly slowing his movements to make sure you felt the sheer stretch of his cock against your taut walls. 

Your attempt at discreteness was easily forgotten when his thumb started to rub light circles into your clit, a loud moan from your lips reverberating around the room as your fingers tugged on his hair. Your move had a domino effect on Brian, upping the ante of his actions and lifting his head from your chest to focus on thrusting his hips at an erratic pace - a sign that he was close that had you staring up at him with hooded eyes. 

“Fill me up, Daddy,” You whispered, making his gaze snap up to meet yours with a wry smile. “Make me remember who I belong to...fuck me seneseless until your cum starts dripping from my tight cunt.”

Your dirty words apparently did the trick, Brian finishing only seconds later with a low groan and slowing of his hips that had your legs trembling as he tightened his already strong grip on you. His hand still worked fervently against your clit and you weakly moaned at the mind-numbing sensation as your orgasm teetered over the edge of completion, rocking yourself on the cock still buried between your legs and basking in the naughty warmness of his cum painting your insides. 

“Come on, love,” Brian whispered before leaning down to press sloppy kisses along your face while you squeezed your eyes shut. “Don’t you wanna be a good girl and finish on Daddy’s cock?”

“Y-yes, yes, yes,” You chanted as he swiped his tongue along the small bruise blooming on your neck, releasing your grip on his hair in the fears of pulling too hard in your euphoric state. “I’m y-your good girl, Daddy.”

“Then let go and cum for me, darling,” He responded with one final kiss to your jaw and a small thrust of his hips. You had no choice but to comply to his order, moaning something more akin to a scream as the press of his fingers against your clit brought you over the edge and clenching around him while he continued to hover over you. The waves of pleasure took over your thoughts and you desperately clutched onto his shoulder as you writhed against the mattress, committing the ruthless stimulation against your clit to memory.

You gently pushed his hand away when the sensations became all too much, blinking your eyes open while you relaxed against the sheets and flashing Brian a dopey smile as he stared down at you. You sighed as he lowered your leg down and pulled out, the disgusting sound making you grimace with a small laugh and grin at him as he flopped down onto the bed next to you. 

“Great, now I have to clean up,” You joked, letting him pull you into a quick kiss before sitting up and cursing the obvious strain in your thighs. 

“I do believe you were to one who told me to finish inside of you,” Brian grinned, running his hand along your bare thigh and sighing when you moved away from his touch to prevent anything else from happening. You winked at him before slipping from the bed and walking towards the bedroom, blushing to yourself at the blatant limp in your stride that was difficult to hide at the moment. 

You were almost finished in the bathroom when Brian strolled up to lean against the doorframe, making you feel a little self-conscious to still be completely naked while he had put his pants and trousers back on. You noticed the small red marks you had made on his shoulder as you turned to face him, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind your ear and looking up at him. 

“You said you have class today?” He asked, digging a hand into his pocket and biting at his lips. 

“Just a couple lectures in the morning but I have nothing I need to do after that,” You honestly answered, flicking the light off and pressing a kiss to his bare arm as you walked past him back towards the bed. “Did you have something else planned?”

“Well…” Brian sighed, following you and sitting back down on the bed with another bright blush starting to paint his cheeks. 

“Well?” You asked back, gathering your clothes from the night before off of the floor and throwing them onto the sheets while you slipped your thong back on. You rolled your eyes as you noticed Brian stalled from answering your question as his eyes fixated on your chest, breaking his concentration by putting on your bra again. 

“It’s a surprise,” Brian responded with a shrug of his shoulders, quietly laughing when you threw his previously discarded shirt at his chest. “I’ll come around to your flat this afternoon.”

“I don’t even get a hint?” You pouted as you finished putting on the rest of your garments. Brian shook his head at your question, smiling when you disappointedly crossed your arms and picked up your bag. “I’ve gotta get going or I’ll surely be late.”

“Alright, I see you later,” Brian sighed, letting you bend down to press a goodbye kiss against his lips. “Hope you’ve got a good excuse for that limp.”

“Hope you’ve got a good excuse for those fingernail marks,” You shot back with a wink as you walked away, holding down a smile to yourself as the door shut behind you. 

You kept your head down as you made your way out of the hotel, praying nobody would realise you were dressed in the same clothes from the day before and letting your mind run wild with the implications of whatever surprise was waiting for you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...finally at the end :(
> 
> I'll never be able to show how much gratitude I have for everyone's support and love for this work but it honestly means the world <3
> 
> I've had such an amazing time writing this story and this series will continue on so it's not completely over! I'm already working on some of the requests I've received but I'm always, always open to more so never be afraid to drop a comment on any work in the series about something you'd wanna see!

Although you’d thought the recent days that spanned between your infrequent visits from Brian that seemed to come to an end last night - if your voyeuristic coupling occurring only minutes after your fear of of a cold breakup follow by the morning after heated sex session were any indicators - the hours leading up to his slated visit to your place seemed to crawl along at half speed just to spite you. The material in class being droned on by the professor who seemed to notice that most of the half-awake students filling the lecture hall could care seemed far less important than the implication of your sugar daddy’s surprise. You wondered if maybe you were just overthinking things and that he probably had simply purchased you another semi-expensive gift that you’d complain you didn’t need, but a feeling deep in your gut matched with Brian’s slightly nervous reaction at bringing it up as you got dressed back in the hotel room made you think it had to be something more. 

“Weren’t you dressed in that outfit yesterday?” Your friend who’d walked you home a couple nights ago whispered as she leant towards your seat, curling her lip into a knowing smirk when you shook your head as you were brought back to reality again. 

“Oh...uh, was I?” You whispered back, looking down at the obviously wrinkled fabric of your blouse and praying the heat in your cheeks wasn’t visible. 

“You rang that boy, didn’t you?” She grinned, failing to lower her voice enough and earning an angered shush from the one student near her who happened to be actually paying attention to the lecture. “Don’t deny it, I saw you trying to hide that limp when you walked in here.”

“Maybe I did!” You quietly responded, letting your own smile take over your features as she patted you on the leg. You tried not to react when her hand landed right near one of the blooming fingertip shaped bruises hidden beneath the denim of your trousers, tightening your fist around your pen and hating the way you couldn’t deny the rush that flowed through your body at how easily you let Brian mark you up anywhere he pleased. 

“Did you see him that night after the party? No, you had to spend the night at his place yesterday or else you’d have changed your clothes...perhaps it was both nights. Did you imagine he was really Brian May after we saw him on the street and you remembered your huge childhood crush on him?” She teased, completely unaware of the situation that you had been hiding for months now. 

“You are absolutely mad!” You defended with a punctuated whisper, lightly knocking her arm with your elbow while trying to make sure the fear in your mind didn’t reflect in your tone of voice. “I don’t need to fantasise about some rock star like a crazed teenager.”

“Why not? You remember the rumours about what that band was packing and what they say about tall men.”

“You’re terribly shameless,” You joked, holding back a laugh when your friend dropped her jaw in mock offense. “And before you ask, I’m not giving up any details.”

You hadn’t even noticed the professor had deemed the class completed until everyone around you started to gather their things and stand from their chairs, apparently rejuvenated into noisily chatting with each other now that they got to spend the rest of their morning doing something else than trying not to doze off throughout a speech they’d never retain anyways.

“I don’t need any explanation...I can already see the love bite on your neck,” Your friend spoke at full volume now that nobody would hold her to a quieter standard. You visibly blushed when she tapped the collar of her jumper in the same place you knew the dark bruise littered your skin, self-consciously moving the blouse in a vain attempt to cover it up. “Your secret lover certainly loves to mark you up...does he like acting a little dominant?”

“What if I’m the one who likes being submissive?” You asked back, slipping your bag over your shoulder and turning on your heel to leave with the knowledge that your friend would be right on your trail. 

“Okay then,” She answered with a small smile and questioning look as she repositioned to walk by your side as you moved into the hallway. “Well he’s got his hands full trying to tame _ your  _ attitude.”

“You haven’t even seen the worst of me,” You joked with a wink, giggling when she widened her eyes in surprise with a small laugh. 

“So you going home now?” Your friend asked as the two of you made your way down the crowded steps into the chilly but bearable air outside. 

“Yeah, I’ve got some assignments to catch up on and I’m expecting a call from my mum,” You lied, staring at the ground in an attempt to not ruin your facade that masked the excitement buzzing through you at the thought of getting to know Brian’s secretive plans. “Why? Already have another party to drag me to later tonight?”

“First of all, I wouldn’t ask if you didn’t keep coming and second, yes! It’s good to go out and mingle...although, maybe you’re too wrapped up in your paramour.”

“I’ll have to pass this time,” You sighed, sad to disappoint your friend but greedily hoping you’d get to spend the night between the sheets with Brian. “But don’t count me out forever, you know I’m not one to be tied down to a man.”

“Of course...but you should try to rethink your stance on that,” Your friend concluded with a wink, giving your arm a pat before turning the corner to go on her own way and cheerily moving on with no knowledge of how much her words would weigh on you. 

You knew it was beyond ridiculous to double down and give your heart over to Brian since you were pretty matter-of-factly labelled as his sugar baby but something within you thought the complete opposite. While you knew it was true he already had done so with another woman much older and mature and was transparent about it from the start, it was clear you had carved out at least a tiny space in his brain since he wanted to keep you around albeit not in the most socially accepted terms. You would’ve stayed even without the monetary aspect of the relationship, sighing to yourself as you made your way down the pavement at the ridiculous way you longed for just a fraction of his time that worsened each time he gave it to you. 

The day seemed oddly nice for springtime in England, the bright sun shining down between the sparse clouds onto the streets to raise the temperature just enough to make you shimmy off your light coat and hold it in your arms as you approached your flat. You figured that maybe it was a sign of how your afternoon would turn out, goofily smiling at the ground as you tried to disguise the dull ache in your legs that still made your walk look out of the ordinary to anyone who knew you. 

You opened a few of the windows in your flat as soon as you walked through the door, glad to let some fresh air circulate through the less than glamourous space you always tried your hardest to make look a little homey. You hung your coat and bag on the rack before strolling back to your bedroom, slipping off the clothes you’d been wearing for much too long now and searching your closet for something decent. It was obvious that Brian didn’t mind what you wore, usually quick to strip it off of you anyways, but you figured since the weather was nice you’d pick out a nice cropped pair of trousers matched with a pastel jumper to match the season. 

You had just finished brushing out your hair in front of the mirror propped up on the dresser when a familiar knock was tapped against your door, letting a wide grin spread across your face as you scurried to answer the sound. 

“I didn’t expect you so soon,” You smiled at the tall guitarist, stepping to the side to let him take a few confident steps into your living room.

“Well I just wanted to make the most of this afternoon. Ready to go?” He asked with the same light blush from earlier in the morning still sitting high on his cheeks. 

“I hope we’re not going to another hotel,” You joked, pulling your keys and wallet from your purse to slip in your pockets. “You’re sure you want to be seen...out with me?”

“Baby, we’ve been over this,” Brian sighed, walking towards you and sliding his arms around your waist. You let him pull you closer, bracing your hands against his chest and trying to hide the guilt in your eyes as you looked up at him. “Nobody knows anything, we just act like friends and if anyone asks any questions you let me handle it. Alright?”

You nodded at his explanation, lightly clinging onto his shirt as he bent down to press a lingering kiss to the top of your head and wondering why he was so willing to risk the potential suspicion for you. You pulled back from the embrace with the release of deep breath, plastering on your previous smile and chivalrously opening the front door for him.

Brian quietly laughed at your actions, following the gesture of your arm to walk out of your flat and lead you out onto the street. You dug your hands into your pockets as you made your way along the pavement, noticing how Brian’s place had slowed to match the difference in your heights much to how he had on your walk through Hyde Park the night before you slept with him for the first time. The continued closeness of your relationship made you more worried to be seen with him in broad daylight now, even though strangers passing by had no clue you had any connection to him as he reminded you of just a few minutes ago. 

You looked up at him a small smile as you rounded the corner to find the street where the cafe that hosted your first conversation came into view, giggling when Brian responded by hanging his head with his own nervous smile. 

“Is this my surprise?” You asked, bumping your elbow into his arm. 

“Part of it, I thought we’d revisit our original meeting place,” He answered, turning his head towards you and mocking your earlier gesture by opening the door as you approached the coffee shop. “Ladies first.”

“Such good manners for an aged rock legend,” You winked as you stepped into the shop, glad there weren’t many people around to see the light pink dusting your cheeks when his hand innocently rested on the small of your back. 

You let Brian order you both some tea and caught the seats you had first chatted in, wrapping your hands around the warm mug and looking into your drink as you thought on the fateful night that started all of this from months ago. You didn’t have much time to dip deep into your thoughts, a deep sigh from Brian catching your attention to make you smile up at him. 

“So...any plans for your summer?” He asked, the awkward start to idle conversation making you lightly giggle and reach you foot out under the table to faintly run along his shin. 

“I’m not sure yet...I’m sure I’ll have to work and I was considering meeting up with some old friends,” You replied, smirking at the way he chewed on his lip when your foot reached his knee. 

“No time for me?” He whispered, inching his hand across the table to barely rest his fingertips against yours. 

“I didn’t say anything of the sort,” You whispered back, teasingly pulling your leg away from him. “I’m sure you’ll keep my nights plenty busy.”

“Likewise,” Brian smirked with a sip of his drink, making your blush deepen as you moved the fingers trapped under his to rest your palm over the back of his hand. “Did you ever think you’d end up here like this?”

“As in talking to you or existing in general?” You asked back, hesitant in what sort of answer he was looking for. 

“I’m not sure...both?”

You both laughed at his less than helpful explanation, a happy sigh leaving falling past your lips as you watched his eyes distractedly scan your face. “Wow this really is just like that first night with your existential, open-ended questions and all.”

“Sorry,” Brian apologized through a smile with a shrug of his shoulders. “I haven’t been in the dating world for a while.”

“So we’re calling this a date?” You asked, taking a sip of your drink and holding back a smile when he sheepishly nodded in response. “I didn’t know sugar daddies’ took their babies out like this.”

_ “You  _ won’t let me spend money on you without receiving a lecture in return, what do you expect me to do?” Brian defended, lightly dishing back some of your earlier teasing and prodding your leg with his shoe. 

“Well to answer your earlier question, I never thought I’d end up here...but I couldn’t be more grateful that I did,” You said with a lowered voice, tracing your fingers along the skin of his hand and holding your breath when he turned his hand to lock his fingers with yours. 

“Me too.”

Your conversation lasted until your drinks were almost gone, the tea left in the cups gone cold and seeming too nasty to finish, and Brian ushered you out of the cafe to lead you down another confusing path that you had no idea would lead you to. His hands nervously fidgeted at his side as he led you down the pavement and you decided not to say anything, not trying to exacerbate his strange mood and playing with the keys in your pocket as you pondered on what would make him act like so. 

You noticed Brian’s pace significantly slowed down as you ended up on a street lined with tall buildings filled with flats that were obviously modern but had a rustic touch that made them blend into the city around them. You craned your neck up to observe the astounding heights of the structures and let out a surprised gasp when Brian suddenly grabbed your hand to stop you from walking any further. 

“I wanna show you something,” Brian smiled at your confusion, leading you up the steps that sat in front of one of the elegant buildings. You were unsure of what you were doing or why Brian had access to a flat in London but you trusted him and followed along anyways, taking in the beauty of the hallways while trying to contain your excitement as Brian stopped you again in front of a certain door. 

He didn’t say anything more as he walked you into the flat, shutting the door behind him before standing by your side and snaking an arm around your waist. 

“What is all this?” You asked with a small laugh, resting your head against his arm as he led you to walk around the mainly empty space that only looked lived in thanks to the token pieces of furniture strewn about. 

“Do you like the place?” Brian vaguely asked, completely ignoring your inquiry.

“Sure, it’s gorgeous...but I’ve no idea why you’ve brought me here,” You answered with full honesty, stepping out of his hold to peer out the large window in the living room that gave you a nice view of the world down below. 

“Well...I heard you speaking to your friend one morning about wanting to look for a new flat,” He quietly responded, taking a few steps towards you but still staying a short distance away.

“You eavesdropper!” You laughed, turning around to face him with your hands on your hips. “I mean, it’s a nice place but I doubt I’ll ever be able to afford it.”

Brian remained silent at your response, shifting his weight on his heels and flickering his gaze down to the floor and your expression dropped when the context behind his words actually sunk in, narrowing your eyes at him and tilting your head. “Brian! Wait...don’t tell me-”

“Before you complain,” Brian interrupted, finally closing the gap between you and resting his hands on your hips, “I rented this place for when we would record in London and I wanted somewhere quick to sleep for the night...but now I think you should move here, if you want to of course.”

“I-I-I would love to but it is entirely too much to have you pay my rent,” You stuttered, looking into his eyes with your own widened pupils at the ridiculous lucky opportunity now presented to you. 

“Baby, you have so much on your plate and I want to do this for you, you know how special you are to me,” Brian sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear and slowly moving his hand to gently cup your cheek.

You sighed as you leant forward to rest your head on his shoulder, laughing into his shirt at the absurdity of the situation that you had gotten yourself in and standing up straight again with a timid smirk on your face. “I’m gonna have to think of so many more excuses.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

You’d never seen such a wide smile on Brian’s face as when you accepted his offer, giggling as he pulled you into a tight hug and spun you around on your toes with the force of it. He hastily tipped your head up to pull you into an excited kiss, your hands clinging onto his clothes as you tried to steady yourself against the sudden assault of emotion from the man you certainly couldn’t live without at this point. 

“I do have one stipulation, though,” You grinned when he pulled back, smoothing your hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

“What is it?” Brian asked with wide eyes, dropping his own hands down to rest on your sides. 

“We’ll have to christen the place somehow,” You answered in a slight whisper, dragging your fingers along the seam of his shirt and smiling when Brian raised his eyebrows at the statement while cheekily moving his hands to rest on your backside. 

“Well that should be easy...should we start now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to say goodbye on this work now but I'll never forget how awesome all of you were in continuing to read it and keeping my spirits up on finishing it. I'll see you in the next one! <3 <3 <3


End file.
